Naruto, Inuyasha: Clash of Demons
by Lord Nalthren
Summary: A Naruto/Inuyasha Crossover. Old version. Due to be deleted as soon as Redux version is caught up
1. Arrival

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR INUYASHA!**

AN: MY 2nd cross over fic . I may be going against my own principles on CO's but w/e. This takes place during the Sound/Sand invasion in the First series.

I WILL USE ENGLISH NAMES AND TRANSLATIONS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!

I will be making up jutsu so bare with me.

--

-Feudal Japan-

2 men in dark red cloaks cling to the shadows while they follow a group of peculiar people. A Dog Half Demon, A Girl displaced out of time with the powers of a priestess, A perverted cursed monk, a hot headed demon slayer and a little fox demon. "Will any of these suffice to help us?"

"Only the Half Demon and the girl….. The others will be a hindrance."

"Good… lets do it." They turned back to the group and saw them bickering amongst themselves again.The half demon being slammed into the ground after the girl yelled 'Sit', the demon slayer nearly slapped the monks head off after he groped her bottom again.

Sweat dropping the two men put their hands into tiger seals and completed 150 hand signs.

**FORBIDDIAN ART!: EXTRADIMMENSIONAL TELEPORTATION JUTSU! **

The half demon and the girl disappeared. The other 3 looked around and were shocked their friends disappeared

"Lets do it…" **TIME ARTS!: TIME HALT JUTSU!**

Suddenly everything stopped except for the two cloaked men.

"Now.. They were transported to a key point in history. Lets hope they can help him in destroying.. 'Him'."The two men body flickered away.

-Forest 25 miles outside of Konoha-

Naruto was slammed back into a tree again as the possessed Gaara swung at him. "I will not lose… I will not let Sakura die!" "NOW FOR NARUTOS NINJA HAND BOOK!" Putting his hands in a cross seal. "**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU**!" 1999 copies of Naruto appeared and jumped at Gaara. "MULTI SHURIKAN BARRAGE!" Over 5000 shurikan slammed into Gaara.

"NO I WILL NOT LOSE!!" Gaara roared as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke but was replaced by a Very large Tanuki. "I never thought I would have to resort to this form…. But now you die!" Lifting up his front leg with his hand facing Naruto he yelled out. **"SAND COFFIN!"****. **Sand immediately converged on Naruto.

-1 mile away-

Inuyasha had a splitting headache. "God damnit… what the hell happened." He said sitting up and rubbing his head. Kagome sat up as well and shrugged.

"I dunno.. Where are we.?"

Inuyasha smelled the air."Where ever we are I smell raccoons and.. Foxes."

He looked up and saw a very large raccoon creature."HOLY SHIT THAT'S ONE BIG RACCOON!" Inuyasha jumped up and unsheathed tetsaiuga.

A loud voice rang out through the forest. **"SUMMONING JUTSU!!"**

A second later a giant red toad smoking a pipe and wielding a katana appeared.

"THE HELL!! A BIG ASS TOAD NOW?! WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?"

"I sense no demonic aura on the toad.. But the raccoon.. Its aura is immense. But… on the toad I sense a even bigger aura… however its dormant."He picked up Kagome and put her on his back.

"Lets see what the hell is going on.."

--

AN: Hehe I wanted to do this story. I hope ya don't mind. Lord Nalthren. Signing off.


	2. After the Fight: First Meeting

AN: Awww ppl like this story

Anyway I am finishing off the Naruto V Gaara fight then work on the hokage funeral. Then it's the Find Tsunade arc followed by a 'Adjustment' arc and Sasuke's defection.

--

Inuyasha stopped as the ground shook when the giant toad leaped at the raccoon and slashed its arm off.

"The hell is going on here..""The smell of blood is immense and I also sense blood a ways from here."Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "You mean.. this battle been raging for a while?" Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't care but I am stopping it!" "WIND-" he yelled but the toad had leaped up and launched a giant ball of water out of its mouth which collided with a giant air ball from the raccoon. Inuyasha was knocked onto his backside by the shockwave."DAMNIT ALL!"

The toad landed a mile away then disappeared in a giant cloud of smoke.

"The hell.."

Out from the smoke came a giant orange 9-tailed fox. "That is one big fox.." Kagome said on the verge of fainting. She had faced her share of demons but none of them were this big.

Even Inuyasha was taken aback. "No friggin way…"

The fox grabbed the raccoon with its jaws and front paws and Inuyasha saw a small orange speck jump off the foxes head and onto the raccoons head. "WAKE THE HELL UP!" Was the only thing that was heard.

The fox had turned back into a toad and then vanished into another cloud of smoke. But the raccoon dissolved away like.. "Is that sand??" Inuyasha stated as he ran up to the location where he saw two bodies fall to.

"The hell." There he saw a blond haired boy with a deep gash in his forehead wearing a orange track suit and near him was a red haired boy with black circles around his eyes.

"The fuck… its.." Inuyasha said as he watched the blond crawl his way to the red head. 2 more people arrived. A blond girl wielding a giant fan and a Black haired boy. The girl went to the red heads side while the Black haired kid helped out the blond.

The blond girl and the red head disappeared.

"That's it I need some answers!" Inuyasha yelled out attracting the attention of The boy who pulled out a kunai knife and got into a guard stance. His breathing was ragged and he had a weird mark on his neck. "Who are you!" He yelled out as he blinked his eyes changing them from black to Red with two toma's in them.

"The names Inuyasha you little punk." "I need to know what the hell I just saw!" The boy frowned. "You saw what you saw.. I cant explain it either.."The boy eased up and put the kunai away.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha.. This blond idiot here is Naruto Uzumaki… our team mate.." A realization hit him. "SHIT SAKURA!" He ran off to find his other team mate.

Inuyasha walked up to the collapsed Naruto.

"Yep this kid reeks of foxes.. That and a demonic aura is around him."Kagome showed up and saw the state the boy was in.

"INUYASHA!!" She yelled out.

"_Oh shit"_ Inuyasha thought.

"SIT!" Inuyasha was floored into the ground.

"Kagome.. Why the hell you do that for.. I didn't do shit to him!"

Kagome shook her head. "Sorry." She pulled off her back pack and brought out the first aid kit and started patching up Naruto's immediate wounds. But to her surprise they were all almost healed.

"Wow.. Is this kid a half demon or something?" "That's a question I want to find out my self. And what was the deal with that other kids eyes.."

--

AN: Well that's it for the fight… sorry if its short.


	3. Warnings and Bad Tidings

AN: MY FANS LOVE ME!!

This is the only story i have that got IMMEDIATE response to. Been up for 48 hrs and already has 8 reviews, 7 favorites, 14 Alerts and over 400 hits!

I think i hit the jackpot!Anyway thanks to all those who are reading and enjoying this and special thanks to Jonseycat79 for prompting me to go with my gut.

And Naruhina InuKag Fan, for giving me a couple great ideas.

Anyway Here is a explanation: Inuyasha and Kagome will become shinobi, via different methods. And Naruto will become a half demon at the time skip point... Other plans... Hehe i wont tell.

--

Sasuke finally returned with his team mate. A 12 year old girl with short pink hair. how ever she was bruised pretty badly.

Kagome asked Sasuke his name and his team mates name before patching up Sakura.

"Hehe old fashioned healing huh?" Sasuke said while leaning against a nearby tree.

"Hmm? What do you mean Sasuke?" Kagome asked.

Sasuke walked up to her and kneeled next to Sakura.

"You know.. Medical Jutsu.. Stuff like that?"Kagome looked puzzled. "I don't know what your talking about. I am not really from around here."

"So your not a ninja huh.., Well I can gather that by how you look.. No offence." He quickly added as Kagome glared at him.

"But your.. friend." He said looking at Inuyasha who seemed to be focused on Naruto at the moment."What's his deal." Kagome took a deep break and looked at him. "His story is too long to tell here.. Can you take us to your home or what ever?"

Sasuke nodded. "Well not my house personally.. but I can take you back to Konoha if.. its still standing." He said with worry in his voice."Why what happened?" Kagome asked with worry in HER voice."Long story short.. We were invaded 5 hours ago."

"Cmon we got to hurry and get Naruto some medical attention." "Hey you.. Dog Boy." Sasuke said to Inuyasha.Kagome palmed her face and sweat dropped.

A vein was visibly popping out of his forehead at that last statement. "Don't call me that... or I will beat the living shit out of you!"Sasuke flinched at that comment. _"Man... whats his problem.."_

Naruto finally started to wake up when he heard voices. He recognized one of them but the other two he didn't. _"Sasuke... Sakura.."_

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked down and noticed his cuts were gone as usual. But bandages were on his arms. "What the.."Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Hey idiot.. your awake."Naruto scowled at Sasuke. "Shut up Sasuke.. I just kicked Gaara's ass and saved yours and Sakura's!" "SHIT WHAT HAPPENED TO SAKURA!" He yelled out.

He got up and ran over to Sakura who was still unconscious. "Sasuke what happened when I was Knocked out." Inuyasha took that opportunity to sneak up on Naruto and bring his fist on top of his head."Hey Fox Boy.. Kagome and I were the ones who healed you!"

Naruto looked back at Inuyasha rubbing the top of his head.

"_Great more people to start on the 9 tailed fox thing?"_

"Yea.. thanks."

Sasuke scratched his head.

"_The hell they talking about.. Naruto doesn't smell like a fox."_

Naruto got up and looked for his Headband.

After a few minutes Naruto was back with his headband on his forehead. "Ok lets get back.."Sasuke grabbed Sakura while Inuyasha carried Kagome like always.

They took off into the tree's towards Konoha.

-Konoha North Gates-

Naruto and the others finally got within a mile of the gates when he motioned everyone to stop.

"Hey Inuyasha.. Are you a demon by any chance?"Inuyasha flinched.

"No I'm a half demon.. Why you ask."Naruto grabbed Inuyasha by his sleeves and dragged him a few feet away.

"Listen a large majority of this village is... very discriminative against demons of any kind particularly... Never mind. Just dont kill anyone who offends you."Inuyasha shrugged. "Fine but no guarantees."

They walked up to the gates With Sasuke, Sakura and Kagome in tow and saw a large amount of Sand and Sound Shinobi piled around the gate. "Wow we missed a heck of a party." Sasuke said with surprise. Two Jonin approached them."Ah Uchiha!... Uzumaki." One of them said totally disrespecting Naruto while praising Sasuke.

"Who are these people." "The Black Haired Girl is Kagome. The White Haired Guy is Inuyasha."said Sasuke.

A Jonin noticed Inuyasha's ears. "Damnit what is with all the fucking demons."

Inuyasha and Naruto both had veins sticking out of their foreheads.At the same time they both yelled out: "I AM NOT A DAMN DEMON!"

The paused and looked at each other. Inuyasha Glared at Naruto. "We need to have a talk later.."A Jonin shrugged it off. "Listen we drove off all enemy forces. We had Moderate casualties but... The Third Hokage has been killed.."

Naruto collapsed to his knee's. Sasuke looked at the ground.

Kagome looked at the two boys. _"Who is the Third Hokage.. The leader?"_

Naruto took off towards the Hokage Mountain.

Sasuke looked at Inuyasha and Kagome. "You two. Go follow Naruto, I have to take Sakura to the hospital.Kagome and Inuyasha nodded then took off after Naruto.

--

AN: Well things gotten interesting!! XD


	4. Realization

AN: This chapter focuses on Inuyashas P.o.V and starts off the new Konoha "Conscription" program

--

-Konoha two days later-

--

Every single resident of Konoha was at the Hokage tower to mourn the passing of the beloved Third Hokage.

A few chunnin stayed behind to "watch" their new guests.

-Konoha Library-

Kagome was taking the time she had to study up on the new world she was in. She was studying history and basic jutsu methods. Inuyasha how ever found his way into several Classified scrolls about demons.

"Inuyasha what are you reading?" She said looking over at the scroll Inuyasha was reading.

"What Naruto said confused me.. What does he have to do with demons.."

"Hehe your definitely one to talk." Kagome said while reading basic Genjutsu theory.

Inuyasha reached for another scroll when something caught his eye.

"Huh.. the 9 tailed Beasts of legend... The heck is all this about."

He opened the scroll.

"The 9 tailed beasts of legend are essentially ancient guardians of the planet and rulers of the elements... They were the heavens creations but soon after the rise of Shinobi the beasts earned the misnomer 'Demon'. They were each reclassified as the Bijuu." Inuyasha said. His eyes opened wide. "Wow.. they talk like they were the ultimate demons."

"Most Bijuu were unaccounted for, Shinobi nations strived to find and control a demon for military purposes but only a few were successful.""The most Infamous and Powerful of the bijuu was the Kyuubi No Kitsune.. or 9 Tailed Fox."Inuyasha put the scroll down.

"That explains it... but I still need to know the truth."

Inuyasha got up and ran out.

"Dang it Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled out.

--

Inuyasha couldn't smell Naruto's scent due to the heavy rain. The funeral service had ended as many people slowly poured out onto the streets.

"Damnit where is Naruto.." Inuyasha said to him self while a ninja snuck up behind him.

"Might I ask why you need to talk to Naruto?"Inuyasha turned around to find a Silver haired Jonin with a mask covering half is face staring at him.

"I... just need to speak with him. Do you know where he is?"The man smiled underneath his mask. "Come I will take you to his apartment. By the way. The names Kakashi Hatake..""My names Inuyasha.."--

Formal introductions have been made Between Kakashi and Inuyasha.

The truth will soon be revealed about Naruto!


	5. To become a shinobi

AN: W00T! 1000 hits!! Clash of Demons has officially over ran my flagship project: Soul Calibur Vs. Final Fantasy VII Clash of Souls! THANK YOU VIEWERS! As a reward here is a longchapter!

--

Kakashi led Inuyasha to Naruto's apartment.

"Sheesh the kid lives in this dump?"

Kakashi nodded. "Naruto always lived on hand me downs.."

"Yea and you couldn't do anything about it?" Inuyasha said stopping Kakashi in his tracks.

"Uh.." Was all he could manage before Inuyasha cut him off."I may be new to this town but from what I could see this place doesn't give a rats ass about him! Tell me how many people truly care about him!?"

"We may be different in many ways but already I can tell Naruto and I have a lot in common."Kakashi walked up to Inuyasha and looked him square in the eye."Look I understand what your going at but it is not my place to take care of Naruto."

Inuyasha scoffed at the sound of that.

"Forget talking to Naruto.. I want to become a Shinobi so I can look after him.. I can probably do a better job then you can."Kakashi smirked under his mask. "Ok then... I will ask the council to enact a conscription program and put you and your friend through a test so you can become a Shinobi.." Kakashi body flickered away presumably to the council room.

Inuyasha sighed. _"Man kid... now I see what your going through.. but what is the cause.." _He caught the smell of foxes in the air again and followed it to Naruto's apartment. Inuyasha just knocked once when Naruto opened the door. "What ya want Inuyasha.." Naruto said glumly.

"Look kid want to talk about anything?" "No.."

Inuyasha scratched his head. _"I am no good with kids."_

"Wanna at least go out and eat?"

Naruto smiled a bit. "Sure.. I hope you like ramen though."

Inuyasha's eyes lit up and he smiled. "You kidding? I love ramen!"

Naruto smiled. "I bet I can eat more then you.." Inuyasha laughed. "You on kid. Lets go!"

10 minutes later they arrived at Ichiraku Ramen Shop.

Old man Teuchi Ichiraku noticed his favorite customer walk in with a unusual looking friend.

"Hey Naruto.. Who's your friend."Naruto got onto a chair before saying anything. "This is a friend of mine. His name is Inuyasha."Inuyasha put the tetsaiuga's sheath next to his seat. "Man does this place smell good. I think i died and gone to heaven or something."Teuchi smiled. "Well Naruto how much you two plan on eating?""Its a contest old man, don't worry i got the money."

Teuchi laughed. "Ayame get the cooking supplies ready! We are gonna be really busy!" Teuchi's daughter Ayame walked out and nodded.

Three minutes later 5 bowls of ramen were in front of Inuyasha and Naruto.

"Thanks old man. Lets dig in!"Inuyasha was literally downing bowl after bowl of ramen. He was eating so fast Naruto could not keep up."Man Inuyasha.. I though i was the only one with a appetite for Ramen.""Man this stuff is good!" "Hey Mr. Ichiraku can i have another round of the miso stuff!"Teuchi smiled again. "Coming up!"

-3 hours later-

Naruto and Inuyasha finally ate their final bowls before collapsing with giant exaggerated pot bellies. "Hehe I win.." Inuyasha muttered."You just got lucky Inuyasha.."

Teuchi went around the counter and helped his 'TWO' best customers up.

"Man you two are amazing.. any way heres the bill." Naruto scanned over it then face planted.

-

After paying Naruto was staring at his empty frog wallet. "Poor gama.."

Inuyasha laughed. "You named your wallet gama?" Naruto smiled. "Yea.. Toads are held in high esteem here in Konoha.."

"So I saw.. that giant ass toad you summoned scared the crap outa me for a second."Naruto chuckled. "Hey Inuyasha.. Whats with that sword you carry?"

Inuyasha looked at his blade then smiled. "Follow me."--Training ground 1--

"Stand back kid.." Inuyasha pulled out tetsaiuga transforming it from a katana to a broad sword like blade with what looked like fur surrounding the hilt."Wow... that is so cool."

"You aint seen nothing yet."He lifted up the blade and slammed it down. "WIND SCAR!"

Three energy waves rushed from the impact area and slammed into the three training posts obliterating them.Naruto was impressed and scared.

"Wow... that is some weird yet cool stuff."

Inuyasha put his hand up to stop Naruto from talking.

He sniffed the air before speaking."I smell ya Kakashi come on out."Kakashi appeared before Inuyasha in a swirl of leaves.

"Good news.. I got permission to allow you and Kagome to become shinobi." "How ever... They want your skill to be tested in a fight against me." Inuyasha shrugged. "Ok.." He noticed something odd about how he said it."They know about my demonic heritage huh."

Kakashi rubbed his head. "Yea it took some persuading and the oaths of 3 other jonin but we managed to vouch for you."

"Go find Kagome and meet us at Training ground 5."

Inuyasha nodded then ran off to the library.

"Come Naruto we need to get the others."

-Training ground 5-

Inuyasha arrived with Kagome to find 5 Jonin, Two council members, a chunnin and 5 Genin waiting for them.

Kakashi nodded at Inuyasha. "Ok the test is you will be fighting me. If you successfully beat me you will recieve the rank of Special Jonin." Inuyasha nodded.

"Kagome. You will go with Iruka Umino to get your Chunnin test." A black haired man in his twenties with a scar across his face approached Kagome. "Hey Kagome. You will be taking a written test based on what you learned earlier." The two of them left towards the Academy.Naruto was leaning against a post when Hinata Hyuga approached him

"He...Hello Naruto.." Naruto looked at her. He was doing her usual finger movements and her face was red.

"_Ok.. if she passes out when I say something.. I know something is going on."_

"Hey Hinata what's up.."

Hinata stuttered again. "You friend looks very strong.. Do you think he can beat Kakashi-Sensei?"Naruto gave a fox like grin. "Of course he would."Kakashi raised his hand to get everyone's attention. "Inuyasha lets see if you are worthy of being a shinobi..."Inuyasha cricked his neck. "Bring it on."Kakashi ran at him and threw a straight forward punch.

Inuyasha caught it and claw swiped at Kakashi's shoulder.

Kakashi dissappeared in a cloud of smoke being replaced by a log.

"Playing sneaky eh kakashi.. I can smell you out!" Extending his nails a bit he clenched his fist and pierced the skin of his palm and launched out a dozen red blades towards a nearby tree. "BLADES OF BLOOD!"

Kakashi jumped out of the tree and threw a kunai at Inuyasha who dodged. "Straight forward huh.. then lets turn it up a notch." He pulled up his head band to reveal his sharingan. "Something tells me I will need this."Inuyasha drew out the tetsaiuga surprising everyone but Naruto with its appearance. Inuyasha rushed over and swung down but again Kakashi used a substitution jutsu.

"Damnit all." He failed to notice Kakashi crouching behind him. Naruto noticed and palmed his forehead. "Yep.. he's doing it."

Inuyasha turned his head to see Kakashi glaring at him with his fingers in the tiger seal. **"LEAF VILLAGE SECRET TAIJUTSU!: ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!" **He jammed his fingers into Inuyasha's rear end and launched him into the air. Every one sweat dropped as Inuyasha landed on his feet with only his pride and back side injured. "That's it.. your going down!!" He raised tetsaiuga up and slammed it down. "WIND SCAR!" The energy slammed into Kakashi who went flying and smacked into a tree.

Asuma walked up to Kakashi's body and nudge him with his boot.

Pulling out his cigarette he yelled out. "Winner by Knock out: Inuyasha!"

Naruto and Inuyasha yelled out with joy. "AWSOME!!"

Naruto ran up to him and High-fived Inuyasha.

"Your sensei plays dirty you know that?" Naruto nodded. "Yep I fell for that move too.""Lets go to the academy and check on Kagome."They left while Asuma and Guy helped Kakashi onto a stretcher.

Might Gai laughed. "My eternal rival got his but whooped by a young guy.. Boy has your flame of youth diminished."

Kurenai glared at Gai. "How many times do i have to say it. DONT SAY THAT PHRASE."

-Academy one hour earlier."

Inuyasha and Naruto arrived at the academy to find Iruka out side the door.

"Hey you two. Kagome is done with the test. Go in and see her will ya."The two walked to the classroom where Kagome was to find her dressed in a Chunnin outfit. She did the V finger pose and smiled. "I passed!" "Hehe congrats Kagome lets go to the tower to get my head band."-Hokage tower-

Asuma was waiting for Inuyasha when he got there. "I take it your not gonna wear a uniform but here." He handed him a pack carrying a Jonin outfit. On top of it was a white headband with a Leaf Symbol Plate on it.

"Sweet it blends into my hair nicely."

He put it on and hid it just in front of his ears.

Kagome put her black head band on her arm.

Kakashi entered the room with bruises all over his body. "Well Inuyasha I think you would make a better sensei for Naruto given the circumstances." Naruto's eyes lit up. "You mean Inuyasha is my new Sensei!" Kakashi nodded. "Yea... I realized he is in a better position to help you."Kakashi walked away without another word.

Kagome sighed. "Lets go to a hot spring or something. I need to relax."Inuyasha and Naruto nodded. "Sure we can train outside while you relax."They left towards the hotspring.

-

AN: Credit for Inuyasha being a sensei goes to Naruhina Inukag Fan.

Naruto: YAY INUYASHA IS MY SENSEI!Me: Calm down kid.. you aint seen nothing yet.


	6. Meeting Jiraiya

AN: Yawn...

--

Kagome was inside the springs relaxing while Naruto and Inuyasha were outside training and discussing other things. "Hey Naruto can you go grab us some lunch or something I am starving!"

Naruto nodded. "Ok Inuyasha-Sensei!" Inuyasha brought his fist down on his head. "I don't like being called Sensei." "Sorry Inuyasha."Soon after Naruto disappeared Inuyasha leaned against the wall of the spring to relax a bit. -30 minutes later-

"Dang it Naruto where is my food!"Inuyasha got up and smelled the air. He caught the smell of Ink, and Toads..

"The heck.." He heard giggling and muttering around the corner.

Inuyasha walked around to find a 50 year old man with long spiky white hair peering through a hole into the springs. He was holding a Pad and a pen and apparently a small puddle of blood was gathering at his feet.

_"Perverts.."_"Hey old man!" Inuyasha yelled out catching the old mans attention.

"Yea what do you want." Inuyasha scowled at him. "Peeping is against the law here in Konoha so I must ask you to leave." The man looked at him and frowned. "On who's authority." Inuyasha sighed and reached up to his hair and pulled down his head band to reveal he was a Shinobi.

"I am a Special Jonin and I don't take kindly to perverts.."

The man gave a lecherous smile. "I AM NOT A PERVERT! I AM A SUPER PERV!!" "The name is Jiraiya! THE TOAD SAGE!" he yelled out while hopping on one foot.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Just leave." He turned around and started to walk away when he heard him mutter: "That new girl looks nice... hmm that pink jewelry around her neck makes her look even more so."Inuyasha's ear twitched. "Hey old man I said leave now!"

Jiraiya looked at him. "Make me.."Inuyasha rushed to punch him but he ended up hitting a wall of spikes surrounding Jiraiya. "Ow! THAT HURT LIKE HELL!"Inuyasha rubbed his bleeding hand.Kagome appeared dressed in her chunnin uniform a minute later. "Inuyasha what the hell happened?"Inuyasha looked at her. "This old perv was spying on you. He is worse then Miroku!" Kagome glared at the old man and pulled out her bow. "You have 5 seconds to leave before my arrow finds its way to your private areas!"Jiraiya was shocked. No one since Tsunade threatened him like that."5...4...3...2...1..." Jiraiya started running but Kagome fired the air which lodged it self in his rear end.

Naruto arrived to find Inuyasha and Kagome really pissed off.

And Jiraiya passed out on the ground. Inuyasha reached into Jiraiya's bag to look for ID but he found a Orange book."The heck.." He flipped it open to a page and his eyes opened up and he flew back with a nose bleed.Kagome kicked Jiraiya in the butt before walking to Naruto."Naruto you know this guy?" "Yea that's pervy sage.. he trained me before the Chunnin Exam finals."

Inuyasha got up rubbing remaining blood off his nose. "Damnit fucking pervert.. definitely worse then Miroku." Kagome tapped her foot. "SIT BOY!" Inuyasha was floored again. "WHAT THE HELL!?" "Don't cuss in front of a minor Inuyasha!"

Jiraiya finally got up and pulled the arrow out of his ass. "That hurt like hell you know.. Naruto you know these two?"Naruto nodded. "Yes.. Inuyasha is my sensei and Kagome is... His girlfriend I think."

Kagome blushed and smacked Naruto upside the head.Jiraiya noticed Inuyasha's Demonic features then something popped in his head. "Come with me I think i know something you all will like to here."

They followed him to the top of the Hokage mountain so no one can hear them.

--

History Revealed!


	7. History Revealed

AN: Well this is history revealed!

--

Jiraiya took the 3 to the top of the Hokage monument before deciding to speak.

"Ok.. first you Inuyasha.. This may concern you.""A very long time ago.. before shinobi ruled the lands a great dog demon general ruled most of the lands and was the strongest of all demons.. But when he died a long era of conflict erupted. This forced the gods to create the nine bijuu. These 9 bijuu were created to remove all demons that threatened humans and then were made to guard humans further,

Thats all I know about that legend."Jiraiya said.

Inuyasha was leaning against a tree with his eyes closed as if he was contemplating everything.

Kagome walked up to him and then heard him snoring.

"INUYASHA!!" Inuyasha jumped up and looked around. "THE HELL KAGOME I WAS TRYING TO SLEEP!"

Kagome shook her head.

"Ok well what about Naruto, Jiraiya."

Jiraiya looked down for a minute."Naruto.. you wanted to know why you were told you were a orphan?"Naruto looked at him with interest."Your father was Minato Namikaze and your mother was Kushina Uzumaki." Naruto glanced at him. "Where have I heard those names before.."Jiraiya laughed. "Minato was the Konoha Yellow Flash and the 4th hokage you dummy!"Naruto face planted. "Don't joke with me pervy sage.. plz tell me the truth!"Jiraiya laughed again. "I am.. and Kushina was head of the Anbu Black Ops at the time. She killed so many people it made Kakashi look like a fresh genin, So in essence your parents were possibly the deadliest shinobi in existence."Naruto passed out mumbling something.

Jiraiya looked at Kagome. "Don't tell him about the stuff in this note."He handed her a piece of paper about another reason why he wasn't supposed to know about his heritage."

-Naruto's Mindscape-

Naruto woke up in the sewer of his mind again.

_"Great that means one thing."_He turned around to see the cage containing the one thing that made every villager hate him. The 9 tailed fox.

**"Hello there kit..."**

**--**

**AN:** Well... -Cant explain-


	8. Akatsuki Appears!

AN: Sorry for semi late update

--

Two days past since Naruto learned of his heritage, much to the dismay of the council. Rumors had it that Jiraiya had blackmailed and threatened half the council into dropping the subject.

Since Naruto knows who is father and mother were he changed his last name to Namikazi. Soon he went from most hated kid to a chick magnet in Jiraiya's words. Even Sasuke's little fan club shrunk after they found out who Naruto's father was.

Kagome was helping Naruto out in buying new clothes because famous people don't wear orange as she put it.

Inuyasha decided to take a break from everything and explore the village.

He hid his ears underneath a bandana so no one can start on the 'demon' comments. He explored most of the inner village and several other spots but he decided to follow the river around through town.

"_What a week.. I got my first assignment tomorrow and Naruto just became the most famous kid in Konoha... and what do you know I am teaching the kid. How far have I come since I first met Kagome.. I used to lash out at everything and not care either. But now..."_His train of thought was interrupted when he passed by two weird looking people dressed in Black robes with Red cloud patterns. They both wore shade hats with paper tassels blocking most of their faces. The taller one had a giant blade with a skull at the end of the handle. But the blade was bandaged up.

Inuyasha frowned. _"Can't do much with a bandaged up sword."_

The smaller one had no visible weapons but Inuyasha learned to not assume to much.  
He passed by them just shrugging it off.

Suddenly one of them spoke. "Excuse me..." Inuyasha looked around and saw it was the smaller one who talked to him.

"Ya talkin to me?"

The man nodded. "Yes... I have a question.. do you happen to know of a boy named Naruto Uzumaki?"

Inuyasha didn't answer knowing Naruto has been attacked by people lots of times from his conversations with Iruka and Jiraiya."What's it to ya?"

The taller man looked at the shorter one then at Inuyasha.

"I suggest you tell him a straight answer.."

Inuyasha laughed. "I don't have to answer to anyone who is not a superior.

The taller man brought his sword off his back and wave it at him.  
"Want me to shred you to ribbons punk?"

Inuyasha smirked then drew out the tetsaiga. Naturally its transformation surprised the other swordsman but the other person just showed no emotion.

The taller one removed his hat revealing he had blue skin, white hair and shark like features.  
"Well you just pissed me off you know that kid?"

The other man shook his head. "Kisame... you should not have done that. your chakra is flaring up and we will be noticed.."  
"I don't care Itachi... the sooner we get the fox brat the quicker we can leave."

Inuyasha flinched at that remark.

"Well sorry to disappoint you.. I won't let you harm my student!"Inuyasha leaped at Kisame who blocked with his bandaged sword.

Itachi merely stepped to the side but when he did he noticed someone had a kunai to his neck.

"Well well well.. welcome back Itachi Uchiha.."

Itachi gave his new opponent a glance."Been along time Kakashi."Inuyasha just ducked another swipe from Kisame when he noticed Kakashi behind Itachi with a kunai to his neck."Heh thanks for the back up Hatake!" He then jumped back and slammed the sword down. "WIND SCAR!"

The energy slammed into Kisame who rose from a kneeling position.

"Strong attack kid but that won't stop me!"

--

Kakashi lifted his head band when Itachi suddenly vanished.

"**FIRE STYLE! FIREBALL JUTSU!" **Kakashi barley dodge a giant fireball launched by Itachi.

Kakashi landed on the water and preformed 40 hand signs in rapid motion. **"WATER STYLE! WATER DRAGON JUTSU!"**

A giant dragon made of water rose up and rushed at Itachi who merely side stepped the attack.

"I don't want risk more involvement... so I must resort to this."He closed his eyes slowly then opened them up.  
"Mangekyo Sharingan..."

Kakashi closed his regular eye just in time before he collapsed.

Inuyasha just swung again at Kisame when he noticed Kakashi was on the ground.  
"DAMNIT HATAKE THIS IS NO TIME FOR A NAP!"

That split second distraction was all that Kisame needed to strike.

"You left your guard open."  
He swung the blade down hitting Inuyasha arm shredding the clothe of his robes and some skin.

"Son of a-" Inuyasha fell clutching his wounded arm.

"My sword Samehada is not a regular sword.. It shreds instead of cutting, but now it's time to put you away..." He rose the sword above Inuyasha's head.

--

AN: CLIFFANGER JUTSU!! XD


	9. Admission of ones love

AN: I felt like ending the cliffhanger early .

Next chapter will be the start of the finding Tsunade arc and feature a few surprises. But here is what Naruto is classified as in my story: Demonic/Semi Smart/Knows Heritage/DOES NOT GO AFTER SASUKE FOR THE ENTIRE SERIES!.

I made it clear. Sasuke will not be Naruto's focus! It will still be Hokage and protecting his friends ambition. No there will be no Lemons in this story.

The First part of the story theme is Haruka Kanata (Season 2 opening)

The Second is Hero's Come Back. (Shippuden season 1)

Next chapter will also feature a poll for you all to vote on.

Credit for idea's so far:Naruhina Inukag Fan: Inuyasha being Naruto's sensei, and virtually half of the other idea's I have here so all credit goes to Him/Her. (Need specification on gender plz.)

Long AN but I need to specify things so lets get to work!!

--

Inuyasha barley registered the attack when something struck Kisame's blade and sent it flying into the road.

"What..."

Inuyasha looked behind him and saw Kagome with Naruto.

Kagome had her bow out and was setting up another arrow. "Ok fish guy back off!"

Kisame sneered. "You got guts girl... and looky you brought us the fox brat, now we don't have to look for him."

Itachi looked at Kisame. "Kisame... We cannot stay here anymore.. I sense more shinobi on there way."Kisame looked at Itachi. "No... I need to stretch out a bit more." Kisame turned around to see a Kunai heading straight for him.

He side stepped it but he heard a very enthusiastic voice.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!!" Might Guy was doing his patented move to take down Kisame but he got caught by the shin and tossed hard into a nearby tree.

"Pathetic."

He turned to face Inuyasha again when he noticed he was surrounded by a dozen shinobi led by Jiraiya.

"Kisame Hoshigaki.. Former Mist Ninja you are under arrest for attacking a shinobi of the hidden leaf."Jiraiya turned towards Itachi and said something similar.

Itachi smirked. "I doubt you will be arresting anyone today lord Jiraiya.."Kisame grabbed his blade and moved next to Itachi who put his hands in a Ram sign and he and Kisame vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Asuma and Kurenai who were with Jiraiya walked up to where Guy was knocked out. "Hehe looks like the goof ball finally got beat."Asuma lit up another cigarette and looked at where Kakashi lay. "I think we should take these two to the hospital.

Kurenai nodded and motioned to a Chunnin to help her grab Kakashi while Asuma took care of Guy.

Jiraiya walked over to Inuyasha and helped him up.

"You ok?" "Yea I am fine.. but I wonder what the hell that sword was made out of." He reached down and picked up tetsaiga and sheathed it.

Kagome ran over to him and started to bandage up his arm.

"Nasty cut there Inuyasha.. but tell me you didn't start the fight..."

Inuyasha shook his head. "For once I tried to avoid anything all day. That other guy asked me a question about Naruto, I refused to answer then the Shark Guy attacked me."He looked around. "Speaking of which where is Naruto.""Over here Sensei."Inuyasha looked at Naruto and saw what he was wearing: A Black version of what Inuyasha was wearing. A virtual Duplicate.

Inuyasha sweatdropped. "Great.."

Naruto just gave his fox grin and laughed. --

The three left the area with Naruto getting a lot of stares from villagers and his new fan club about his new look.Kagome smiled. "Your really popular now Naruto.."

Naruto shrugged. "Yea now I know. How did Sasuke deal with all these girls crowding him."

Something finally clicked in his mind. "Of all the girls who ain't all over me there is Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and... Hinata."Kagome looked at Him. "Who's Hinata?"

Naruto looked at her. "She is a really shy girl from the Hyuga clan, She passes out every time I talk to her or touch her... and she rooted for me during the chunnin exams."

Kagome smirked. "Ok..."

_"I think I should pay Hinata a little visit."_

"Do you know where she lives?"Naruto nodded and pointed off toward the clan residences. "Just go to the biggest compound. You can tell your there because everyone has pure white eyes."

Kagome nodded then ran in that direction.

Inuyasha chuckled at the idea of what Kagome was about to do.

"What's so funny." "You're really clueless kid."

"Not cool sensei."

"Lets get Ramen." Inuyasha said to change the subject.

Naruto jumped. "YAY RAMEN!"

--

Kagome arrived at the mansion and managed to talk her way into talking to Hinata in person.

Hinata arrived looking a little more confidant then usual.

"Oh you're the one who was with Naruto the other day."Kagome nodded. "Yes. I hear you have a little crush on Naruto."Hinata's body turned a bright red. "How did you..""Hey Hinata.. I am a girl too you know. I can tell these things." Hinata nodded and put her head down. "I am not mad I just want to know why you like Naruto so much."Hinata took her to her hiding spot in the gardens before talking. "Naruto.. gives me the confidence I need to do things. But I can never seem to apply it." "How long have you liked him?"Hinata looked away shyly. "Since I was 5."

Kagome nodded and scratched her head. "How bout I help you get the confidence to ask the kid out. She said with a wink.

Hinata looked at her then nodded with determination.

--

Naruto and Inuyasha just finished another ramen eating contest and bought Naruto a katana from a weapons shop. They were on their way to Training ground 12 to start on Kenjutsu lessons. They arrived and practiced for several hours with Naruto getting disarmed at least 20 times by Inuyasha.

"You can't beat me with that wild style your using. You need finesse."

"Bah your just too good Inuyasha-Sensei."Inuyasha shook his head. "Stop calling me that kid. It makes me feel to old."

"HEY INUYASHA!" He looked around and saw Kagome walking towards him. "Stay here Naruto."

Inuyasha sheathed tetsaiga and got into his usual pose with his arms in his robes.

"Yea Kagome?" "I managed to talk Hinata into confessing her feelings to Naruto. Just keep your mouth shut and watch."

Inuyasha raised a eyebrow and turned around.

He saw Hinata sneaking up on Naruto. _"This ought to be good."_

Hinata spun Naruto around then grabbed him and kissed him on the lips.

Both of them lit up a bright red. Inuyasha and Kagome were laughing their heads off at the sight. "Wow Kagome you sure know how to make things interesting.""Yep... she told me a few things to..."

Inuyasha raised a eyebrow again. "Like what..." "This.." Kagome said seductively and pulled Inuyasha into a kiss."

Now it was Naruto and Hinata's turn to be laughing. "Hehe thanks kagome!"

Kagome just raised a hand in acknowledgement as she was still kissing Inuyasha.

Unbeknownst to them Jiraiya was watching the whole thing in the tree's surrounding the area. _"Go get'em Naruto.. I think I may found three more people to take with us to find Tsunade." _He sighed. _"Why can't I ever find love."_

Jiraiya smiled at his own question before taking off to the Hokage tower.

--

AN: Aw... most emotional chapter I ever wrote next to chapter 13 of CoS.

I had Kagome admit her feelings cuz hey.. We all know she love inuyasha..


	10. ARC: Operation Find Tsunade!

AN: Aw... wasn't that last chapter so sweet...

Anyway this is the start of the multi part arc of the finding tsunade section.

On another note I have added a particularly blood thirsty shinobi in my S-Class bingo book. Her name is Atanih Manaka. Avoid her at all costs.

She may appear in CoD as a future opponent. -Evil Smirk-

--

The following morning The two new found couples were walking around the village have a lot of fun. Several surprises came upon them all at once after awhile.Hiashi Hyuga found out about his Daughters relationship with Naruto but accepted it grudgingly. Hinata was very pleased with this out come and started showing more improvements then ever before: shocking her father by beating Neji and Hanabi in a two on one fight.

Hinata also has started to stop blushing every time she was with Naruto.

Much to every ones surprise. People like Kiba kept yapping about their relationship all over the village pissing of the fan girls of the only Namikazi alive. Every time they converged on Naruto, Hinata knocked them back with a 64 palms rotation. Inuyasha was really in a better mood now that his relationship with Kagome was 'Real'. After the 'Fan Girl' incident, Jiraiya found the couples.

"Ok love birds break it up."Kagome stuck her tongue out at him. "Your just jealous pervy sage."

A vein started to pop out in Jiraiya's forehead.

"Gah.. Never mind that. We got a mission."That got all four shinobi's attention.

"A mission huh, for all 4 of us?"Jiraiya nodded. "Yes we are going to find a old friend of mine."

"Are you sure pervy sage?, this not some 'Research trip' like last time?."Naruto asked.

Jiraiya shook his head.  
"NO YOU IDIOT!"

"We are looking for my other team mate. Tsunade."

Naruto and Inuyasha looked dumbfounded, but Kagome realized what this is about. "Is this about the Hokage position?"

Jiraiya looked at her. "Smart and Beautiful.."

He was suddenly knocked down by Inuyasha and Naruto who both had a foot on the back of his head. "DON'T HIT ON KAGOME!" They both yelled out.

Inuyasha looked at Naruto. "Why are you so protective of us?"Naruto looked away blushing a little. "Because... I have come to think of you two as my Brother and Sister."

Inuyasha scratched his head barley registering it while Kagome smiled at Naruto and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Naruto..."

Jiraiya got up brushing dirt off his face.

"Ok grab your gear and meet in two hours.

--

The four found Jiraiya talking with Hiashi who noticed Naruto and Hinata.

He muttered something to Jiraiya then walked off.

Hinata walked up to Jiraiya with a look of worry on her face. "What was that about Jiraiya?" Jiraiya waved her off. "Nothing important."

"Ok first is we are going to the nearest town for information on where to find her.""In other words.. research." Kagome quickly said.

"Yes... what.. HEY THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Jiraiya said catching the insult too late.

--

AN: -Jumps away from Anatih Manaka while throwing kunai-

DAMNIT! KEEP AWAY. STAY BACK!

-Performs a water dragon jutsu then runs off screen while being chased by Anatih.-


	11. Some training to pass the time

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR INUYASHA!!**

AN: Well I am doing good so far in life. I beat force unleashed in three days , And I am counting the days till Clone Wars starts so I can get inspiration for my SW story. Anyway here is my next chapter.

--

-A town 40 miles from Konoha-

Jiraiya took the group to a town that had many gambling establishments that Tsunade was known to frequent and lose at many a time. When they arrived Jiraiya quickly stole Naruto's 'Gama' wallet and disappeared before anyone could react, Leaving them all relatively pissed.

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. "That was pretty low of that perverted bastard!"

Kagome shook her head. "Well, it can't be helped at the moment.  
"Naruto was leaning against a wall with his eyes closed.

Kagome looked at him then at Inuyasha and Hinata.

"Have you ever seen Naruto this calm?

Hinata shook her head. "No... he normally is hyper and full of energy."

Kagome looked at Naruto again. "Have we really influenced him that much over the period of one week?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Doubtful. But c'mon lets see if we can get him to teach us Ninjutsu or something."

Kagome nodded and was about to call for Naruto when he said: "Yea yea i heard ya."

They walked outside the village till they got to a open clearing.

"Ok... what can I teach you."  
He snapped his fingers then put his hands in a Cross figure.

"**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"** Three other naruto's appeared and walked up to Hinata, Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Try to focus your chakra and do that hand sign."The three nodded, then yelled out: **SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**

Nothing happened with Hinata and Kagome but another Inuyasha appeared. "SWEET!" Both Inuyasha's yelled out.

Kagome looked annoyed. "Ok why does it work for him?""Well he is half demon so he has a larger chakra reserve like me."

He looked at Inuyasha. "Dispel your clone by just saying 'dispel' inside your head."

"Right." Inuyasha closed his eyes and dispelled the Shadow Clone.

Naruto put his hands inside his robe sleeves. "You two keep practicing while I train with Inuyasha on sword work."

The two girls nodded then went to work.

Naruto looked at Inuyasha and gave a evil fox like grin.

Upon seeing that Inuyasha backed away and reached for tetsaiga. "What are you doing."Naruto put his fingers in a cross sign and created 5 Shadow Clones.

All of them drew out their replicated katanas. "Time to beat you 'Bro'."  
Inuyasha barley got the tetsaiga cleared when all 6 Naruto's jumped at him.

"NO FAIR!" he yelled out as he cut two clones in half that disappeared in a plume of smoke.

-3 hours later-

The sun was starting to set and Kagome was passed out from exhaustion.

Hinata on the other hand found the strength to create only one shadow clone before passing out as well.

Naruto and Inuyasha were not giving up in their training and kept pushing each other to the limits.

Jiraiya showed up just to see Naruto get knocked down by a leg sweep from Inuyasha."Well kid you lost..." Inuyasha said sheathing tetsaiga and helping Naruto up.

"Well well.." Jiraiya said clapping his hands as he walked up to them. "I think you should learn one of your fathers moves Naruto.."Naruto looked at him. "REALLY?"

Jiraiya nodded. "It's called Rasengan, I will show you it tomorrow because its getting late."

He started to walk away when Inuyasha grabbed him by the collar. "Give Naruto his wallet back old man."

Jiraiya held up his hand and created a blue orb of chakra in his hand then spun around and shoved into Inuyasha. Inuyasha was thrown back 5 meters and he clutched his stomach. "The hell was that for?"

Jiraiya smirked. "For not showing me proper respect."Naruto got behind him. "Hey pervy sage!"

Jiraiya turned around just in time to see Naruto perform his Sexy jutsu.

Jiraiya's mouth dropped open and started to drool as he saw the results of the transformation. "AWWWWWRIGHT!!" he yelled out.

Inuyasha how ever saw what happened and was and passed out with a nose bleed. "God... damnit...all." Was all he could manage before passing out.

Naruto transformed back and saw what he did to Inuyasha. "Yikes.. good thing Kagome and Hinata ain't awake..."

"AHEM!"

Naruto froze up and turned around to see Kagome glaring at him.

"Oh shi-"

-POW-

Naruto was on the ground clutching his head.Jiraiya recovered from a perv attack just in time to be kicked in the ribs by Kagome. "Thats for any bad influence you had on him. Now give me Naruto's wallet."

Jiraiya started to cry as he handed her the wallet._"Damn.. she is defiantly like Tsunade.." _He thought as he clamored to his feet.

Kagome helped Hinata up and followed Jiraiya to the Hotel they were staying at.

Inuyasha woke up a minute later and wiped the blood off his nose. "Damn kid..." He grabbed Naruto by the collar and dragged him while following Kagome and Jiraiya.

--

AN: Well this was a humor chapter at best. -Sniff- Damn allergies.


	12. Training!: Learn the Rasengan!

AN: Sorry for the late update.

I was sick as hell, was playing pokemon diamond, some other games and what not.

I am also pleased to announce that Kyuubi16 who is one of the BEST writers on this site has allowed me to enter this story into a C2 of his.

Without further ado and as a reward for your patience I will give you the next chapter!

Oh and here is the first poll in the series:

Yes or No answers only unless told otherwise.

1)Should Sasuke Defect to Orochimaru?

2)If yes should Inuyasha fight in the VoTE?

3)Should Naraku cross over and be a separate villain or fuse with orochimaru?

(You decide)

4)Who should the final villain be?

Pein and/or Madara

Orochimaru and/or Naraku

Sasuke

5) Should Sesshomaru appear and in what capacity?

(YOU DECIDE!)

That is all for the first poll. Please post your answer in your reviews.

--

The next day Jiraiya stared down Naruto as he explained the principles and risks of learning a complicated move such as the Rasengan.

"Listen Naruto... this move is a A-Rank move that only your father and myself were able to master all the way fully."

Naruto nodded with patience he never had when he first met Jiraiya.

"If you master this technique I will attempt to teach you your fathers signature: The Flying Thunder God technique."

This prompted a big smile out of Naruto.

"Ok Sensei lets get to work."

Jiraiya reached into his pouch and pulled out a water balloon and a rubber ball, and tossed them to Naruto.

"Huh?"

Jiraiya shook his head. "Focus your chakra and trying to make the balloon pop."

Naruto shook his head again. "In English please."

Jiraiya shrugged. "Your hopeless."

-five hours later-

Naruto was facing a tree with determination in his eyes.

"This time it will work!"

He glared at the palm of his hand and rapidly manipulated chakra.

What appeared was a loose spiral of chakra that was nearly unstable.

"RAHHHH!" He slammed it into the tree creating a cut in the tree identical to the spiral.

"Damnit.. I get to the second state faster then dad then I get stopped... what am I doing wrong!"

With that he passed out on the ground from exhaustion.

--

He awoke inside his mindscape again.

"Don't tell me."**"WELCOME BACK KIT!"**Naruto turned to see the 9 tailed fox glaring at him.

"What you want this time?"

**"I know you have been having trouble with the 4th's move... how bout I tell you of a short cut that your teachers haven't told you of?"**

The fox said with a sneer.

Naruto walked up to the cage.

"Tell me.."

**"Ohho... so bold are we now?"**

Naruto glared at the fox.

"Tell me now." he said calmly.

**"I am glad you are finally showing guts kit... now here is what you do..."**

**--**

AN: SORRY I just wanted to get this chapter out.


	13. Another Day

AN: short chapter and a two day time skip.

Been busy on other work so this had to be short.

Plz vote in the polls in the previous chapter.

--

"RASENGAN!"

A giant explosion enveloped the rock that was hit by the spiraling ball of chakra.

Naruto clutched his hand due to the pain the attack did to his chakra coils but he came so far within two days thanks to the help of the Kyuubi.

_"This is great... I can already do it with the aid of a clone but at this rate I can do it single handedly." _He snickered at the pun he just made before walking back to town.

He arrived at the hotel and went up to the rooms.

Naruto stood between the two doors leading to one for the guys and one for the girls.

Naruto closed his eyes and channeled chakra to his ears for enhanced hearing.

In one room he heard snickering and the scratching of a pencil... _"Pervy sage..."_

The other room was almost silence.Channeling chakra to his nose he smelled Kagome and Hinata in there and barley heard them whispering to each other.

"Gossiping about me and Inuyasha I bet." he snickered to him self.

He walked out to a balcony and stared at the sky.  
"Hey Inuyasha."

Inuyasha who was just trying to sneak up on him jumped a inch.  
"Damn you sensed me huh."

Naruto nodded then looked back up at the sky.

Inuyasha stared at his 'Step brother' as he is starting to know him as.  
_"If only this was how it was for Sesshomaru and me." _Inuyasha smirked and leaned over the rail on the balcony.

It seemed like hours passed when they finally tore their eyes away from the clouds.  
Naruto shook his wrist out a bit to try and get blood flowing into it.

"We should get goin Inuyasha.. Need to grab lunch or something cuz I am starving."

"Well, well, well..."

Inuyasha felt like if something hit him.

"Back again Kisame?" He said with a sneer while turning around and drawing the Tetsaiga.

Kisame smirked and brought down the Samehada off his shoulders.  
"Yea and good.. you have the Kyuubi Jinchurikki with you."

Naruto pulled out his Katana and got ready to fight. "You want the fox huh?"

Kisame nodded. "The highest order of the Akatsuki given to us by Pein-Sama..."

"Who the fuck is Pein?"

Kisame swung the blade at him "Why should I tell you who 'WILL' DIE TODAY!"

The blade was soon stopped by a armored toad that held the blade up with its arms in a cross formation.Naruto looked around Kisame. "Thanks Pervy Sage!"

Jiraiya shook his head and knocked on the door to Kagome and Hinata's room.  
"Girls we got a problem here..."

Hinata and Kagome rushed out and noticed Kisame.

"Great... limited mobility..." Kisame said gesturing to the narrow corridor. "And I am out numbered." Gesturing his opponents.

Jiraiya walked towards Kisame. "Where is Itachi..."

They all heard a yell and saw a figure clad in black fly across the hall and into a wall.Then Itachi walked out from the adjacent corridor where the figure came from.

"It is pointless to fight me..."

Kagome turned her bow at Itachi and fired it at him.

Itachi barley turned his head but he caught the arrow perfectly.Slowly the black figure came into view and swung at Itachi who kicked him into the hallway and infront of Kagome.

Tossing the arrow away Itachi glared at the prone figure. "You don't have enough hate... Sasuke..."

--

AN: Yea.. Kisame went ahead while Sasuke tried to attack Itachi.. only to fail... again.


	14. Akatsuki escapes again

AN: Scans hit count with a scouter ITS OVER 9000!

XD

VERY SHORT CHAPPY ALERT!!

--

Sasuke got up clutching his ribs.

"Itachi... I swear I will kill you..."

Itachi disappeared and reappeared in front of Sasuke and grabbed him by the neck.

"Time to remind you of your purpose..."

Itachi revealed the mangekyo sharingan and sent Sasuke into a coma.

As sasuke's body collapsed, Itachi turned his focus on to Naruto and his group.

Jiraiya quickly did several hand signs and slammed his palms into the ground. "TOAD MOUTH TRAP!" he yelled out as fleshy substance covered the walls and clung to the Akatsuki members feet.

"Itachi... looks like we better pull out."

Itachi looked at Naruto with his cold piercing eyes.

"I will be back for you... Naruto."

The 2 Akatsuki took off around a corner and a small explosion engulfed the corridor.

Jiraiya ran after them then stopped short.

"Damnit."Before him was a hole in the wall surrounded by black flames.

--

AN: Sorry I just needed to update it.


	15. Arriving at Tanzaku

AN: Sorry for the long delay folks!

--

Jiraiya walked back from the hole in the wall after sealing the Ameterasu flames into a holding scroll._"Alright now we know Akatsuki is on the move..." _"He thought turning to the group who was huddle around Sasuke's comatose body.

Inuyasha started nudging sasuke's body with his foot before kicking him in his busted arm. "Yo! Emo Brat! Wake the hell up."

Naruto snickered at the comment while Hinata and Kagome shook their heads.

"Inuyasha its kinda obvious he cant hear or feel anything at the moment." Kagome said kneeling down and then she started bandaging his arm.

Jiraiya performed several hand signs and a large toad appeared.

"Take Sasuke to Konoha hospital asap." He said to the frog who nodded and grabbed Sasuke. With a audible 'Poof' it was gone. "Grab your things we need to get moving.... I heard that Tsunade is at Tanzaku town." The four nodded then bolted into their rooms and started packing.

-One day since the fight at the hotel-

Training was put on hold while the group hurried to Tanzaku, By the end of the day they arrived outside the city and noticed something out of the ordinary. Jiraiya looked at the hill in the middle of the city and noticed a large amount of smoke and the ruins of the castle that used to stand at that very spot. "I think... someone else is looking for Tsunade.. or she went crazy.."

Inuyasha and Kagome sweat dropped and the thought.

"Come on lets go.. chances are she is at a bar or a casino."

--

AN: there u have it.


	16. Naruto Vs Tsunade and The Whitemoon!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto  
AN: Ok.. massive note today

Results are in for the poll deciding the future of CoD.  
1) Naruto will become the New Kyuubi (Old idea but it works)  
2) Cross over characters added: Naraku, Sesshomaru  
3) Akatsuki will be delcared the Ultimate villans in the latter half of the story with Orochimaru/Naraku sharing Part One.  
4) Pairings are finalized: NaruxHina, InuxKag, NejixTen, SasukexSakura, OCxOC, ShikaxIno  
5) New Oc's are added: The Shriotsuki (White moon)  
Info: Essentially Time and Universe guardians that wish to stop the Akatsuki's plans. They brought Inu and Kag to the Naruto world at the beginning and a conflict they have with pein in later chapters drags in Naraku and Sesshomaru.

Other Inuyasha references: The Nibi no Nekomata is the spirit of Kilala. (Sango's Demon cat), AND NO THE KYUUBI IS NOT A OLD/POWERFUL SHIPPO.

New Poll: Should I make Kagome a Halfdemon as well?  
New Poll: Should Sasuke die at VoTE?  
New Poll: If he doesnt die does Naruto bring him back to konoha?

--

The group arrived at the destroyed castle to find wreckage everywhere.  
"Sheesh.. strong smell of snakes... and achohal.."  
Jiraiya shook his head. "I feared this.... Orochimaru is after Tsunade... most likely to heal his arms.."

Inuyasha stared at him. "Explain perv.. I dislike being led around without info."

Kagome whispered into Hinata's ear: "He runs into fights without info anyway"

"HEY I HEARD THAT!" Inuyasha said yelling at her.  
"SIT!" -SLAM-

Jiraiya stepped between them. "Break it up.. we need to find Tsunade."  
Helping Inuyasha up he slit the group up.

"Naruto. Go with Hinata and Kagome.. Inuyasha your with me."

Everyone nodded and they split up.

--  
With Naru/Hina/Kag  
--

Naruto covered his nose.. having a demon in you does not help your senses at all when half the things you smell are perfume from brothels and achohal from bars.  
"For Kami's sake... when will people moderate on the smelly stuff."

Hinata shook her head. "It's ok Naruto.."  
"I am sure we will find her soon..."

Naruto uncovered his nose. "Hinata.. use byakugan and scan each bar over... dont forget any casinos.."

Hinata nodded and put her hands in the Ram Symbol.  
"BYAKUGAN!" She said and the veins around her eyes bulged.

After scanning for a few moments she found her. "There." She pointed at a bar. But within a minute the wall exploded and jiraiya was sent flying. "Listen you lecherous pervert! I DONT WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH KONOHA!" Tsunade yelled at Jiraiyas unconcious form while walking out of the wreckage.

Inuyasha snuck around her. "Kami's sake your powerful for a old lady.." Tsunade turned around and slugged him in the jaw. "Half demon or not.. I can make your life hell.."

Kagome was taken aback. "This is one of the Sannin...?" she said at the same time as Hinata.

"YO GRANDMA!!"

Everyone stared at Naruto who had his hands in a cross formation. "Willingly or not your coming with us to Konoha!"

"**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"** 5 more Narutos poofed into existance. "I hear you like to gamble.. lets bet.. if you can't find the real me.. you come back with us to Konoha.. and If you can find me... we will leave you alone."

Tsuande smirked. "And you will pay my bar tabs!, whats the time limit brat.."

Naruto looked at the sky. "Lets say 10 minutes."

"TOO EASY!" Tsunade yelled out rushing at each clone.

Naruto jumped back and created 10 more clones. _"This better work."  
"Ok fox you ready?"  
"**Always ready kit." **_Naruto nodded and flicked out a kunai out of his robe and tossed it at a water tower above the bar.

Naruto lept in. "Fire Style FIRE DRAGON JUTSU!" He yelled out creating a fireball jutsu and manipulating it into a dragon shape.

Tsunade jumped back far away. "Shizune! Stay back............." _"If Jiraiya said is true then that must be the Kyuubi Container.., that explains alot."_

Tsunade jumped the fire and sweep kicked 5 clones out of existance. "5 down 10 to go brat."  
8 Minutes later the last clone dispersed and Naruto appeared out of the shadows. "Found ya.. brat time to pay up."

"Got to hit me first.."

Tsunade yelled out and tried to punch Naruto who had a glowing orb of chakra in his hands. "Hirashin Rasengan!" He disappeared in a flash of yellow light and Appeared ontop of the water tower and slammed the Rasengan down onto it releasing its contents into the street soaking everyone exept for Hinata and Kagome.

Tsuande got out of the water sputtering. "Rasengan... and Hirashin... he really is... Just like Minato."  
Jiraiya got up rubbing his head. "Told you Tsunade... now where is Orochimaru.."  
Tsunade sighed. "I broke the fools shoulders off in a fight.. he really can't do anything because I messed up his chakra coils at the base of his Shoulders when I 'Faked' healing him.. His damn boytoy Kabuto Yakushi messed my leg up good before Orochimaru called for a withdrawl.."

Inuyasha was still knocked out but it didnt help his face was submerged in a pool of water.  
"Damnit Inuyasha..." Kagome cursed pulling Inuyasha's head out of the water.  
"My boyfriend is so useless.. your lucky Hinata.."

"Just wait.... till.. we get back to Konoha Kagome." Inuyasha chuckled.

Kagome got a little red and shook her head. "SIT!" -Slam- Inuyasha was in a deeper pool of water this time.

Naruto grabbed the 3 prong kunai and slipped it into his robe and jumped down.

"That move takes a hell outa me.."  
Hinata hugged Naruto. "Well... its good to see your not suffering anybad side effects.."  
-Snore- Hinata looked at Naruto who was fast asleep. She smiled. "Well... I think we can all use some sleep."

Shizune grabbed a frightened pig from behind a corner. "Cmon Ton Ton..." Jiraiya chuckled. "Still carrying around that pig eh Tsunade?"  
"Yea.. Lets get back to a Hotel.. than to Konoha where I will think about the Hokage position.."

--  
Later that night

Tsunade was staring at the nights sky when Jiraiya showed up.  
"Jiraiya.. If Inuyasha is a half demon then how did the Council approve of his admission along with Kagomes into the Shinobi ranks?"

Jiraiya smirked. "Kakashi's idea.. Conscription program."

Tsunade smiled. "Well with a half demon like Inuyasha around and Naruto's new skills. I think we will have no problem with Orochimaru's village."  
"Yes.. but the Akatsuki are active. and they are after the Kyuubi.. but they hit a road block.. called the Shirotsuki.."

Inside Amegakure

Two red robed and two white robed individuals dodged several clay bombs falling from the sky.

"Gonna run away from us all day hmm?"

A red figure shed his cloak and was dressed in pure black anbu style armor. "Deidara of Iwa you will die tonight!, Water style Water Vortex!" The rain water in the village converged into a typhoon of water knocking Deidara off his clay bird. "That hurt hmm!"

One of the white figures drew a black and red broad sword out of its cloak and pointed it at Deidara then a female voice spoke. "I Akumi Musashi of the Shirotsuki claim your life to be forfeit, Yaiba! Grab Shikon and Sukai and pull out off here!" Yaiba nodded and flickered away.

"So girl you gonna kill me hmm?" Akumi growled as she removed her hood revealing her blond hair. "Kami and Shinigami dislike your groups plans.. and we mean to end them." She dropped her swords down only to be intercepted by a spiked tail.

"Deidara you always went ahead of plans.."  
Out steped a giant slumbering figure who retracted its tail.

"Sasori of the Red Sands of Sunagakure..." Akumi said backing away.  
"Go away girl.. I wont be so leinent next time."

Akumi body flickered away.

"Sasori.. Deidara.. that group is becoming a nuisence.. their removal from this world comes first infront of the Bijuu.."

A figure said walking out of the shadows with his blackcloak billowing in the wind.

"Yes Lord Pein." They both said.

Pein opened his eyes revealing the Rinnengan.  
"The shirotsuki.. guardians of the bijuu.. will fall."

--  
AN: Well i gave you the longest chapter so far and revealed alot and we officially broke off of Direct Canon pathways without the Oro/Kab V Jiraiya/Tsu/Naru fight.


	17. The new arrival and the Kyuubi's secret

AN: I am welcoming OC's and other ideas as well so pm me or review with ideas and requests.  
I will also explain the reason on how Naruto knows the Hirashin in this chap as well as more background to the Shirotsuki.  
--

Naruto was on the roof of the hotel tossing the three pronged kunai and warping around practicing the hirashin when Jiraiya showed up.

"Hey kid.. i need you to explain how and why you know your old mans move.. I mean it's supposed to be down right impossible to use!"  
Picking up another kunai Naruto smiled. "The fox told me how.. he got hit with the Hirashin so many times thanks to my old man, he basicly remembered everymove of it it just like a sharingan."

Jiraiya walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder. "Even though I told you of your lineage early.. I see it was for the best now.. your new guardians and your girlfriend all care for you.. heck, even the Hyuga clan started showing you respect, and they respect no one."

Naruto nodded. "I change everyones outlook on life.. I acted like a idiot to get attention, and now I see it was the opposite of what I needed to do.. when we get back to Konoha I will go in front of the council and declare my existance...," he paused for a moment and raised his fist in the air. "AS NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE!!, I will claim what is rightfully mine.. and if the council decides other wise... then Hirashin will ease them into my side."

Jiraiya looked at him. "The hirashin won't be enough.. you need to do blood tests, and show them you can access the Namikaze estate in Konoha which is locked by Blood/Loyalty seal."

"Blood and Loyalty seal?" Naruto asked hopping around gathering the Kunai.  
"Yes only members of the forth's family or family friends can enter.."  
Naruto sighed. "If I am the last of the Namikaze's.." he shuddered.

"Oh boy you heard about that old Clan Restoration Act?"  
Naruto shuddered again. "Yea.. I dont want to follow that act though.. I only love Hinata.. besides who else likes me?"  
"Sakura and Ino all fallen for Emo bastard Sasuke."  
"I barley know any other girls besides those.."

Jiraiya patted him on the back. "Don't worry we will fix this.., come the others are waiting for us at the lobby, we could be at Konoha by sundown."  
"Then what took us a week to get here!" Naruto yelled at him. "Training... and ahem research." Jiraiya coughed out.

Naruto glared. "Pervert..."

--  
30miles outside Konoha  
--

The white and red cloaks shinobi stopped finally after withdrawling from amegakure.

"I can't believe we managed to get Pein out into the open.." Akuma said removing her robe revealing her crimson armor.  
Shikon and Yaiba removed their cloaks as well and leaned against several tree's. "Yes..what concerns me is that Madara Uchiha is not around.. We know for a fact he formed Akatsuki but him being dead is a lie."  
Sukai pulled out a a kunai and started flipping it while wiping blood off her markings on her face. "Why are we near Konoha though.. is Uzumaki in any threat?"

Akuma shook her head. "No and 'Namikaze' is out of town at the moment getting Lady Tsunade to return."  
"So.. the boy knows his lineage.. probably thanks to Lord Jiraiya."

Shikon looked through at Yaiba through his anbu like mask. "How is our 'guests' from the other world handling this place?"

Yaiba looked back. "Memory of their past life has been nullified.. if anything to them it was all a dream or they dont wish to return...."  
Sukai scowled at them. "That is a little harsh.."  
Yaiba growled. "I am afraid I sensed another vortex opening when we pulled from Amegakure... Same world and everything... two demons, One very powerful.. yet similar and almost everyway to the Half demon we grabbed.., perhaps brothers?"

Akuma looked at the sky. "The other one?"  
Yaiba closed his eyes. "They were pulled in very close proximity to eachother.. I couldn't tell them apart at first glance but now I see the second one is very malicious and dangerous.. makes Orochimaru seem tame.. and makes Madara look like a mere novice in deviousness... this one manipulated all the events in that world.. if he absorbed Orochimaru and the Akatsuki leaders.. then we may be in over our heads."

"Tell us who this one is Yaiba!" Akuma yelled.

"Naraku... the spider demon hanyou.. the only one to die repeatedly and come back again even stronger.."

Yaiba shook his head. "The other is Sesshomaru of the dog demons... one of two sons to the leader of their race... the other one is Inuyasha who we pulled here a month or two back.. if I am correct.. Sesshomaru will be encountering his brother right about..... now."

--  
15 miles away  
--

Naruto, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Hinata were taking a walk to get away from the Sannin while they discussed political matters before returning to Konoha.

"I hate politics..." Hinata said glumly.  
"Why's that?" Inuyasha and Naruto asked. They looked at eachother then chuckled.

_"They are acting so much like brothers now... it's kinda cute for Naruto's case.. but impressive at how Inuyasha has matured_." Kagome thought with a slight blush on her face.

Hinata sighed again. "Being a Hyuga means I am 'Groomed' for political standing from almost day one.. I almost had no social life until father said I wasn't worth it, Now that I am with you Naruto.." she paused blushing rapidly again.

Facepalming himself Naruto groaned. "I just got you to stop doing that Hinata!"  
The group just laughed.

Sesshomaru growled as he clutched his head. He was just about to finish off Naraku when a vortex opened up and sucked them in.  
"Looks like Jaken and Rin didn't get pulled in.." He muttered looking around then he noticed Tensega was shuddering slightly. _"This means Inuyasha must be near by.. but.. why do I not feel like Killing him? Why do I not want to take the Tetsaiga...."_ He grabbed his head. "What is going on.." He stumbled for a few steps then passed out on a road that was nearby.

--

The tetsaiga started shuddering and Inuyasha growled. "Sesshomaru..."

"Who?" Naruto asked. "My brother... looks like he is in this world to... this way!" He bolted off towards where he sensed him.

After a minute they came across the fallen Sesshomaru.  
"Thats your brother?? Wow..." Naruto said.  
Kagome had her bow out and a arrow drawn. "Careful Naruto.. Hinata, Sesshomaru has tried to kill Inuyasha on many a occasion.. all over the Tetsaiga and a Rivalry that makes your fued with Sasuke look like nothing.."

Naruto nodded and grabbed his Katana, while Hinata activated Byakugan and got into a gentle fist stance.

Inuyasha kicked Sesshomaru in the ribs several times. "Hey Sesshomaru.. wake the hell up." He put the tip of the Tetsaiga close to his brothers neck just incase.  
Sesshomaru's eyes opened so fast that Naruto jumped back a minute. "Inuyasha.. I see you still have that girl with you.. and two children.. but.." His eyes open wider and he slid out from underneath the Tetsaiga. "I sense a precence I haven't felt since............" He closed his eyes then looked up. "Kyuubi..."

Everyone gasped then Naruto walked towards him, How do you know about the fox... TELL ME!"

Sesshomaru smiled. "Inuyasha I implore you to not interfere I need to confirm something." He placed a hand on Naruto's head and both froze into a trance.

Naruto's Mindscape  
--

Naruto woke up in the familier sewer of his mind. "What the.." He saw Sesshomaru in his mind walking towards the Foxes cage.  
"Hey! What the hell did you do!" He yelled out but Sesshomaru kept walking until he was infront of the fox who turned his eyes unto the smaller demon infront of him.

**"Well.... Sesshomaru.. long time.."** The fox growled out with familiarity.  
"Long time Lord Kyuubi.." Sesshomaru said bowing to the Kyuubi. "But might I say.. how the mighty have fallen.. twice, I might add.." he said with a sneer.

**"The fight against your father was preordained... but the battle inwhich my fate has been.. 'sealed' into was do to my carelessness and anger.." **Kyuubi said.

"Might I inquire how you are inside this... human?" Sesshomaru asked indicating Naruto with calousness.

**"The boys father, Minato Namikaze.. was the leader of the strongest and largest group of Humans in this world.. after losing to your father.. I searched the other realms for power, dragging the other 8 with me.. I came here 100 years ago and was captured by a Malicious human.. who controled me and used me for his own gains, His abuse of my power drove me into a rage.. and in that rage the Yamata No Orochi fell under the control of another Human.. who bares.. very uncanny resemblence to the Yamata himself..." **The fox droned in slight anger leaving Naruto speechless.  
**"I attacked the village where I sensed Yamata and I was met with such brute force.. I questioned my own strength for the second time, then I was sealed by the Shinigami... at the cost of the Boy's father.. and the boy's potential respect in the village.. because of me the boy has been treated far worse then any Human or Demon should ever endure.."**Sesshomaru paced infront of the cage. "You have grown soft, Lord Kyuubi.. But out of my Fathers wishes.. I still serve you.. out of respect.. and loyalty." he said nodding. **"Thank you.. Sesshomaru, I wish that you will protect this boy.. until the very end... and please do not fight Inuyasha..."  
**  
Naruto's jaw dropped. In all his time of knowing the Kyuubi he never heard the fox say 'please'.  
"W...whaat?" he stammered out before the Kyuubi banished him from the mindscape.

**"I sensed my time is dim though... the boy is absorbing my power and will soon replace me as the 9 tailed fox.. serve and protect him as you did in your youth to me... do not let the fued over the Tetsaiga ruin your duty.. when the time comes.. you will recieve a blade that equals the Tetsaiga.. as will Naruto inherit my sword..., Now.. leave..."** Sesshomaru bowed and exited the mindscape to notice Naruto banging his head on a tree with Hinata and Kagome trying to keep him from hurting himself.

"What the hell did you do.." Inuyasha said slamming his brother into another tree with his claws threatening to embed themselves in his neck.  
Calmly sesshomaru said: "I pledged my loyalty to the Kyuubi.. and his Sucessor.."

Inuyasha let go of him. "What... I thought you served no one.. you tried to kill father for kami's sake!"  
"I let my pride get in the way... Now it is time to keep the Strongest demon.. remain alive, forever."

Naruto stopped slamming his head and walked off. "Cmon.. better tell Grandma Tsunade and Pervy sage we got another friend following.."

Kagome stopped Sesshomaru. "You know we joined his villages shinobi corp's.. I believe your skills could help.. but there might be a problem.."

Sesshomaru glanced at her. "What is that exactly..."  
"The village has a grudge against demons.. they nearly killed Naruto when he was a kid.. and a attack has already been made on Inuyasha's life..."

_Flashback: Inuyasha was in a bad mood.. apparently the new moon cycle transfered over here as well. Brushing his now black hair away he swung his kunai trying to get the hang of using such small blades. "Damn things are too small." he said sliding one into his robes.  
"Are you Inuyasha?" A voice asked from behind him.  
Inuyasha turned to see a cloaked man with a Anbu mask with the "ROOT" kanji on it. "Yea."  
"A message from my leader..: DIE DEMON!" The anbu yelled out slicing at Inuyasha. "Son of a..!" He yelled out and he parried the attacks with kunai until he got a idea.  
He aimed to punch the anbu but purposly missed. "You missed demon.."  
Inuyasha sneered and slid his kunai from his sleeve to his hand. "No I didn't." he said as he slamed the Kunai into the back of his opponent's head cutting it off._

_A minute later a Female jonin with a black dog with a eyepatch over one eye approched him. "You must be Inuyasha.. figured you go balistic on these bastards." She nudged the dead corpse with her boot. "The names Tsume Inuzuka.. Head of the Anbu Tracking Squads.. this is my partner Kuromaru."  
The dog nodded. "Good to meet a Human Dog demon.."  
Inuyasha blinked. "Ok your dog spoke.."_

Tsume laughed. "Yep.. figures you could hear em.. anyway I heard this guy was going after ya so I thought i would lend a hand, but you got it taken care of.."  
Inuyasha laughed. "Thanks.."  
"Here you can go.. I will dispose of the body.. if the council found out your life would be made a living hell.."

_Inuyasha nodded then ran off. "Thanks Tsume!" _

_End Flashback_

"Inuyasha told me this when he got home that night, but we are lucky enough to have friends like Tsume and her clan backing us.. Inuyasha told me that if it's true the Hatred has gotten this bad.., Well anyway.. we need you to not go and kill everyone who insults you.."

Sesshomaru nodded. "No promises."

They walked off to get back to the group.

--  
AN: Longest chapter ever, several OOC's, Insight into the Shirotsuki, more Kyuubi insight, and more character development. I may have mispelled a few things but hey nobody is perfect..  
Next Chapter: Heir to the Namikaze!


	18. Heir to the Namikaze

AN: well I really enjoyed writing the last chapter, and thank you all who got me to 16k hits and 74 reviews!  
--

Tsunade put down her sake jug for the 10th time and glared at Naruto then at the newcomer. "Let me get this straight.. this... Individual, is Inuyasha's brother and has pledge a loyalty pact to you and the Kyuubi???" Sesshomaru raised a eyebrow. "Yes... that is correct human.."  
Tsunade reached for her sake jug again when it shattered sending the liquid everywhere. She looked up and saw a whip of light extending from sesshomaru's index and middle fingers. "I never understood why humans indulged in alchohal so much.. just proves demons are superior.."

Inuyasha tapped his brother on the shoulder. "Sesshomaru.. it is unwise to mess with the old ladies booze."  
"Hmm?" He looked at Inuyasha a moment before he got decked by Tsunade.

Jiraiya and Naruto covered their eyes. "Tsuande is dead..." Jiraiya muttered  
"Yep.. so dead." agreed Naruto.  
Kagome facedropped while Hinata shook her head and glared at Tsunade. "Lady Tsunade please contain yourself!, Act like someone would In your position and stature!, NOT SOME DRUNK OLD LADY WHO HITS PEOPLE FOR THE MILDEST INSULT!"

Naruto, Inuyasha, Jiraiya, Kagome, and Shizune Sweatdropped and Sesshomaru cracked his neck back into place.  
Tsunade turned to face Hinata and a tumbleweed passes through the area.

"Holy shit... Hinata.." Naruto muttered.

"What did you say to me little girl?" Tsunade glared at Hinata.

_"I won't run away.., I will stand up to this."_ Hinata thought. "You need to behave, Lord Jiraiya may be a old pervert..-" She said before jiraiya interupted. "I AM NOT A PERVERT... I AM A SUPER PERVERT!!" He yelled out doing the pervy shuffle. (His one legged hop he does)  
Sesshomaru grabs jiraiya by the neck and tosses him. "Shut up.."

Tsunade laughed. "You got guts kid to talk like that to me.. I like that."  
Hinata curtley nodded. "I must prove I can live up to my clan.. not be a worthless runt in the eyes of my father!"  
Tsunade looked at her. "Your father is Hiashi Hyuga right?"  
Hinata nodded again."I heard of the Hyuga's growing arrogence.. especially since the uchiha massacare."  
Hinata walked over to Naruto. "Yes and I hope that when Naruto becomes Hokage he will help me change things for the better." Naruto started to blush. "Hinata.... I..."

"Look its getting late we better get to Konoha before nightfall."

--  
Konoha Gates

Izumo and Koetsu were on guard duty again, Koetsu was writing on a scroll filling in a report while Izumo was sharpening a Kunai when he noticed the group show up. "Well, well, well, Welcome home Lady Tsunade."  
Tsunade just muttered and walked off. Jiraiya shrugged and gestured to the rest of the group.  
The chuunin guards stared at the newest addition to the group with interest. but a glare from sesshomaru basicly made them wet their pants from the amount of killing intent in it.  
Izumo and Koetsu looked at eachother and shuddered. "Two Sannin, Two Demons, a Hyuga, and Naruto.. how do I know that Konoha is not gonna be the same?" Izumo muttered.

--  
Hokage Tower; Council Chamber 10 hours later

"THAT IS OUT OF THE QUESTION!" was the reply from Elder Homura on the case of Sesshomaru being in the village.

Tsunade growled as she sat down in the Hokage seat. "Listen I got several signatures of clan leaders who accept Sesshomaru being here!"

A Civilian councilman spoke up. "Which clans try to thwart our authority!?"

"The Inuzuka clan for one!" Yelled Tsume Inuzuka as she pointed at the offending councilman.

"Any other clans wish to challenge the council's authority?"

"The Nara clan opposes.. troublesome." Shikaku Nara said looking at the celing.  
"The Akamichi's and the Yamanaka also object!" Chouza and Inoichi yell out. The council groaned, The Ino/Shika/Cho trio had a good influence over the council.

Hiashi rose up. "The Hyuga also opposes the councils authority.."

The civilian council all slammed their heads down now that the hyuga oppose them.  
Several other clans sided with the Hyuga and the others while the entire civilian council supported Homura.

Homura coughed. "The votes for this are still 10 to 10.. I say that this is a draw unless one more council member can oppose."

Tsunade smirked. "Their is one person.. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.."  
Half the room erupted into shouts of 'Demon' and 'Trash' as Naruto walked to the Seat next to the Hokage.  
Tsume Inuzuka smirked at him and nudged him in the shoulder. "Hehe we really pissed off the council."

All Naruto could do was smile.. he finally got his heirtage recognized.

Homura cried out for silence. "We do not recognize 'Uzumaki's positon on the council and his birthright as the son of the fourth hokage!"

Naruto smiled and pulled out three pronged kunai and tossed them at Homura's desk. "Hirashin." He said as he vanished and reappeared infront of Homura with two scrolls.

"See these? This one.." he said gesturing to one scroll. "Contains proof that I am a Namikaze.. the other, Is the blood sealed scroll of my families Jutsu.."  
Tossing the proof scroll to Homura he bit his thumb and wiped the blood onto the scroll with opened to reveal hundreds of Jutsu listings.

Homura nodded and sighed. "I acknowledge Naruto Namikaze..."

The council growled at this outcome. "THE DEMON HAS CONTROL OVER THE COUNCIL AND THE JUTSU's OF THE FORTH!"  
Sesshomaru took this time to appear in the middle of the room with his Tokijin sword pointed at the neck of the councilman who yelled out.  
Without glancing at anyone he calmly started to speak. "I may have pledge a oath of loyalty to Naruto and the Kyuubi.. but I will not tolerate any acts of stupidity on this so called 'councils' part.. If any attempt is made on Naruto or his friends life.. the streets of the village will be paved with your blood.."  
The killing intent released instantly shut everyone up and Sesshomaru calmly sheathed his sword and walked out of the room.

"Ahem." Naruto said sitting at his chair. "I hereby request that Sesshomaru be given Special Jonin status under the Guidelines of the Conscription program created by Kakashi Hatake and Asuma Sarutobi several months ago, All in favor say aye!"

All of Naruto's supporters yelled out Aye while the civilian council and Root Leader Danzo half heartedly sayed nay.

Tsunade sighed out in relief. "Council Ajourned.. and Danzo.. you are hereby on notice.. one of your ROOT anbu attacked Jonin-Inuyasha, If that happens again, I will personally find your HQ and burn it.. do I make my self clear?"

Danzo closed his visible eye and smirked. "Clearly Lady Hokage.." He walked out of the room as Kagome, Inuyasha, and Hinata walked in.

"YES YOU DID IT NARUTO!" Hinata yelled running up to Naruto and kissing him.

"Good job brat.. I still think a few arms could have been broken but Sesshomaru's threat worked out Nicely."

Tsunade chuckled. "Kagome will you assist Shizune in preparing for the Chunnin Promotion Ceramony and Celebration?"

Kagome bowed. "Yes Lady Hokage.."  
"Just call me Tsunade... you dont have to be so modest."

Kagome smiled. "It was how I was raised.

Naruto smiled and flickered away eager to get to Ichiraku.

-  
Ichiraku Ramen Stand  
-

Naruto sat down and grabbed the menu. "Hey Old man, Hey Ayame!"

Teuchi noticed naruto and smiled. "Hey Naruto! I hear your on the council.. Congratulations.. first 10 bowls on the house."  
Naruto smiled. "Are you bribing a Konoha Official old man?"  
"Guilty as charged!" Teuchi laughed.

"Yo Naruto.."

Naruto turned around to see his former teacher behind him. "Hey Kakashi-Sensei.. your conscription program helped me out earlier."

Kakashi did his trademark eye smile as he sat down putting his favorite book away. "Oh really.. what happened."  
"We conscripted Inuyasha's brother."

Kakashi twitched as he remembered getting clobbered by Inuyasha. "Well.. more variety into our Ninja corps."  
"Wheres Sasuke and Sakura?"

"We are right behind you idiot.." Sasuke said with obvious pain in his eyes.  
"How the hell did you recover so fast?" Naruto asked.

"Tsunade helped me.. plus I am a UCHIHA!"

Naruto sweatdropped. "Yea yea.."  
Teuchi showed up with the ramen. "Here you go 'Councilman' Naruto."

Sasuke twitched big time. "Councilman.. you mean this dope is on the council, what clan does he come from? WHY AM I? THE LAST OF THE UCHIHA NOT ON THE COUNCIL AS IS MY BIRTHRIGHT!?"

Sakura backed off scared as sasuke started twitching.

"Listen Sasuke.. I am the son of the forth hokage, I have a bigger birthright then you do but I dont flaunt it around."

Sasuke spat at him. "Bullshit.. fight me idiot."

Kakashi started to get up until he felt massive killer intent. He looked up and saw A white haired man with purple marking on his face holding a sword at Sasuke's neck.

"I advise you back down.. human runt."

Naruto wave the man away. "Sesshomaru, Sasuke is not worth it.. by the way here." he said tossing sesshomaru a white headband. Sesshomaru caught it and examined it. ".....Do I have to wear it?"

"No.." naruto said returning to his ramen.

"Good.." Sesshomaru said pulling his sword back and kicking sasuke to the ground.  
He turned to walk off when a chirping noice filled the air.

"CHIDORI!!" Sasuke yelled out with his cursemark in level one.

Sesshomaru side stepped the attack. "Light whip!" he used the whip like energy he created from two of his fingers to trip sasuke and raise him into the air.

"Give me one reason not to kill you.." He said looking sasuke in the face.

Naruto walked over to him and sighed. "Sesshomaru.. we dont do things like that here but, teach him a lesson."

Sesshomaru smirked and raised his other hand. "POISON CLAW." he raked the side of sasuke's face leaving five cut marks on the side of his face. Two over the eyes.

Naruto chuckled and snapped his fingers and two anbu showed up. "Take Uchiha to the hospital and put him under watchful eye. He tried to provoke a council member and shinobi of the leaf village and attempted to kill a conscripted shinobi."  
The Anbu bowed and grabbed the screaming uchiha and took him to the hospital.

Sakura ran at Naruto and started yelling at him. "Why did you do that to Sasuke!?"  
"Because forehead.. Sasuke is jealous of Naruto.. Naruto has everything Sasuke wants."  
Sakura turned around to See Ino right behind her. "What do you want pig.."  
"I support Naruto now.. not the Emo Sasuke. Now leave.."

Sakura ran off crying and Sesshomaru disappeared without a trace.

"Ino.. thanks?" Naruto said raising a eyebrow as Ino walked up to him.

"Dont mention it." Ino said as she kissed him on the cheek.

Naruto put his hand up to his cheek as she walked off.  
"Um... why do I get the feeling Hinata will want to know what happened?"

"Yea what did happen?"  
Naruto froze up.

Hinata was chuckling. "Busted... barley in a position of power and you have been bribed, attacked, and a girl flirts heavily with you.."  
Naruto sighed. "You know I am against the CRA right? (Clan Restoration Act)

Hinata shook her head. "Not that easy... I got told by Tsunade and my father that you must have one or two more wives.., Just my luck?"

"YOUR LUCK!" Naruto yelled out as he grabbed his head.  
"Many people will kill to be in your position.. minus the fox of cource."

Naruto groaned as he went to the stand and gave a tip to Teuchi. "So if I am forced to have 2 more wives I.." he shuddered "Guess Ino has one spot filled, but who will be the third one?"

Hinata smiled as she kissed Naruto on the lips then walked off. "I don't know but cya I got to talk to Neji."

Naruto stood in the middle of the street and Shikamaru who was watching the whole thing walked up to him.

Simultaniously they said: "Women are troublesome.."  
"Well wanna go play shogi?" Naruto asked.  
"Sure.. today is a drag anyway."  
The two walked off to Shikamaru's house to play shogi.

-  
Akumi stood atop the Hokage Monument in civilan garb and smiled as she saw the little altercation at the ramen shop with her bloodline limit.  
"Well now that Sesshomaru isnt a problem, we need to deal with Naraku.." She flickered away to get her team mates.  
--

An: I LOVE THIS STORY XD  
The pairings are revamped now so it is NaruxHinaxInox?  
Decide the third girl and next chapter will have: Karieoki? (SP)


	19. Chunin Exams Celebration Party

AN/Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto/Inuyasha or the songs featured in this chapter the songs belong to their respective artists and animes!

Anyway this chapter is meant to be funny/stupid or how ever you see it.. I think it has been way.. so... serious.. ....dang it.  
--

The day of the chunin exam celebration party had finally arrived, And the ceremony was about to start.

"WELCOME KONOHA!!! TODAY WE ANNOUNCE THE PROMOTIONS FROM THE RECENT CHUNIN EXAM!" Tsunade yelled out from atop the hokage tower to the gathered villagers below. Tsunade grabed a chunin vest, and monitioned someone forward. "The first Chunin of this year is Shikamaru Nara! For his outstanding strategy usage in the exam and leadership during the failed Sand/Sound Invasion!"

Shikamaru walked forward with his hands in his pocket. "What a drag.. but thanks." He grabbed the vest and stood off to the side.

Tsunade cleared her throat and called the next promotee. "The second is Sasuke Uchiha!" Screams from many of Sasukes supporters erupted as Sasuke walked up and grabbed his vest but many noticed the left side of his face was scared. "He is promoted for excellent combat against Gaara of the Desert during the exam and the invasion."

Sasuke stood next to Shikamaru who immediately looked at the sky and muttered something that made Sasuke glare at him.  
"The third is Naruto Namikaze!" Tsunade yelled out which caused about 60% of the village to scream out with joy. and the remaining 40% yell in anger.

"Naruto is promoted for Combat against both Neji Hyuga in the exams and Gaara of the Desert during the Invasion!"  
Naruto walked up and bowed to Tsunade and grabbed his vest and walked to the other side of Shikamaru.

"The final.. is by order of the council. Hinata Hyuga and Ino Yamanaka are hereby made chunin and assigned to a special team which will be announced after this ceremony." Hinata and Ino were surprised as they were pushed up to Tsunade by Asuma and Kurenai who chuckled at eachother.

Tsunade smiled at the village. "I NOW DECLARE THE CHUNIN EXAMS PROMOTION CEREMONY OVER!! NOW LETS PARTY!!!" She yelled out which started the planned festival.

Inuyasha arrived with Kagome in tow and Kakashi shortly behind them.  
"Good job kid.. now.. I heard something about a special team?" Inuyasha asked.  
Kagome silently giggled.

Naruto looked at her. "Um... I think your busted in someway Inuyasha.."

Inuyasha cracked his neck as if he didnt care. "Why exactly?"

"Because Jonin-Higarashi.." Inuyasha and Naruto jumped while Kagome laughed. "Kagome basicly pulled a forced Marrige idea on you.. plus we needed a last name for you anyway. So congradulations.." Tsunade said while pulling several others to her side.

Inuyasha faceplanted completely. "WHAT I AM MARRIED TO KAGOME!!? I BARLEY BECAME HER BOYFRIEND! I MEAN.. HOW?" He passed out before he could finish.

Naruto looked at Kagome and shook his head. "Your cruel.."

Tsunade smiled. "Anyway to buisness. Naruto you are assigned to the Higarashi team with Hinata, and Ino."

"What about Asuma and Kurenai?" Naruto asked.  
"They agreed to the idea infact.. hehe they suggested it to the council."

Naruto grumbled. "CRA crud... I knew it.. pervy sage will not let me live this down.."

Tsunade chuckled. "Now for fun stuff we are having a singing competion and the Chunin Exam participants are allowed to join in.. And you three are ORDERED to do it... YOU TO SHIKAMARU." she yelled out so Shikamaru could hear.

"I don't want to!" Shikamaru yelled back.

"Now get going Hinata your up first, your music collection is brought to the backstage of the Auditiorium."

-  
(AN: The songs listed are anime op's and this will be jap songs in english translation, so if you read this area i suggest youtubing the song on another tab and listen to it while reading the area, Remember this is a fun chap so dont be stingy about my choices)

Hinata walked out onto the stage with a tinge of red on her face as she isn't used to this attention. She looked and saw Tsunade, Iruka, Kakashi, and Jiraiya as Judges. "Oh boy.. I will sing Sky Blue days by Shouko Nakagawa and this song is devoted to Naruto Namikaze who I love dearly he is the One who helped me gain my confidence." She looked to offstage and nodded and a Guitar solo started it off then she started singing in a slow voice and rapidly picked up with each lyric to the final level she needed.

_Can you hear it?  
This voice of mine was sucked emptily into darkness If the world has meaning to it,  
Then these kinds of feelings aren't futile  
__I was crushed by my longing and had given up  
Without even knowing the color of the endless sky__I began to run,  
because my feelings, even now,  
Are definitely beating against my heart  
__The me of today will continue towards our destination  
We'll amass our own tomorrows  
__  
__The answer, yes, is always right here  
__I don't have the time to lament the seasons that have passed  
So that I won't ever waver again  
With countless, tiny little Regrets carried in my arms  
__I've come this far, having chased only after your back  
It's something only I, who sought you, can do  
__Those words you gave me that day, even now,  
Definitely reach my heart  
__  
__I've realized my reason for having been born  
Today more than I did yesterday  
__The answer, yes, is always right here  
__It was as if everything was completely natural  
Our precious days haven't ended yet, and then, again  
__I began to run, because my feelings, even now,  
Are definitely beating against my heart  
__The me of today will continue towards our destination  
We'll amass our own tomorrows  
__  
__The answer, yes, is always right here_

She finished and bowed. The crowed stared to there applause.

The judges muttered to eachother and smiled.  
Tsunade: 8.5/10  
Iruka: 9.5/10  
Kakashi: 7.3/10  
Jiraiya: 10/10

Tsunade clapped then motioned Hinata back stage. "Very good Hinata, Will Ino Yamanaka enter please."

Ino walked on stage and flicked her hair back. "I too dedicate this to Naruto and my love." She looked off stage and blew a kiss at him.  
Naruto groaned. Shikamaru kept arguing yelling out he will not sing.  
"I will sing Cruel Angels Thesis. By Youko Takahashi." This got a large portion of the crowd to start cheering.  
The music started like a angelic chorus then got a better tempo and beat as if changing catagories of music while still maintaining the majesty of the song.

Slowly she started to sing: She blew yet another kiss at Naruto and glared at Hinata mentally saying: _'Beat this, miss princess! Naruto is mine!'_

_Like a cruel angel,  
__young boy, become the legend!  
__A blue wind is now  
__knocking at the door to your heart, and yet  
__you are merely gazing at me  
__and smiling._

_Something gently touching--  
__you're so intent on seeking it out,  
__that you can't even see your fate yet,  
__with such innocent eyes.  
__But someday I think you'll find out  
__that what's on your back  
__are wings that are for  
__heading for the far-off future._

_The cruel angel's thesis  
__will soon take flight through the window,  
__with surging, hot pathos,  
__if you betray your memories.  
__Embracing this sky and shining,  
__young boy, become the legend!_

_Sleeping for a long time  
__in the cradle of my love  
__The morning is coming when you alone will be called  
__by a messenger of dreams.  
__Moonlight reflects off  
__the nape of your slender neck._

_Stopping time all throughout the world  
__I want to confine them, but...  
__So if two people being brought together by fate  
__has any meaning,  
__I think that it is a "bible"  
__for learning freedom. _

_The cruel angel's thesis.  
__The sorrow then begins.  
__You held tight to the form of life  
__when you woke up from that dream.  
__You shine brighter than anyone else.  
__Young boy, become the legend!_

_People create history  
__while weaving love.  
__Even knowing I'll never be a goddess or anything like that,  
__I live on._

_The cruel angel's thesis  
__will soon take flight through the window,  
__with surging, hot pathos,  
__if you betray your memories.  
__Embracing this sky and shining,  
__young boy, become the legend!_

_A blue wind is now  
__knocking at the door to your heart, and yet  
__you are merely gazing at me  
__and smiling.  
__Something gently touching--  
__you're so intent on seeking it out,  
__that you can't even see your fate yet,  
__with such innocent eyes._

_But someday I think you'll find out  
__that what's on your back  
__are wings that are for  
__heading for the far-off future._

_The cruel angel's thesis  
will soon take flight through the window,  
with surging, hot pathos,  
if you betray your memories.  
Embracing this sky and shining,  
young boy, become the legend!_

She finished off with a very deep bow that sent her hair over her head.  
The crowd literally erupted at her voice and the choice of song.

Kakashi just leaned back and whistled. "That is quite the preformance Ino..." Jiraiya thumbed up. "Great song.. and I easily see the hidden messages in both yours and Hinata's songs."

Tsunade just smiled. Iruka was left speechless.

Tsunade: 10/10  
Kakashi: 10/10  
Iruka: 9.8/10  
Jiraiya: 9.9/10

Ino jumped up. "YAKA! I DID IT!!" She pranced back stage and litteraly glomped Naruto.

"HELP ME!!" HE YELLED OUT.

"Hey Ino get off of him, he needs to sing next.." Ino got off and Saw Kiba and Shikamaru looking at her. "Hey Naruto shika and I are offering to be your back up singers. What do you say?" Naruto smiled. "LETS MAKE THIS HAPPEN!"

Naruto and Kiba and Shika hopped onto the stage after Naruto threw a smoke bomb and started the rave lights. "HIT IT!! THIS IS HEROS COMEBACK! BY NOBODYKNOWS!" naruto yelled as he lept starting the music. When he landed he held three fingers in the air and dropped them one by one until he had his index up then he immediatly threw the thumbsdown kicking the music into high gear then they sang in near perfect Sync:

_A voice heard in the distance gives me a hint  
One by one like-minded people are standing up  
Lets overturn all the everyday, monotonous things  
I'm ready, are you ready?  
A shiver spreads through my body, violently ringing stomping  
Constantly stirring in me, it calls me, catching that changing, shaking story, _

_Come on!!_

_Come on!!_

_Come on!!_

_Everybody stand up! Today's the best time to get up!  
Before my eyes you still don't stop, speed hunter  
Everyone is a victim to that attraction, Yeah! (Come on!)  
Everybody Hands up! It's the highly anticipated Hero's Come Back!  
Hold up your fingers and count down_

_Let's go, 3-2-1 make some noise!  
What you gonna do? What you gonna do?  
Carving out that incessantly ringing sound  
It's a shock greater than dejavu_

_It runs through my body relentlessly, a break down  
Turn it up (turn it up) Hey, can you hear it?  
I had been screaming it since yesterday  
It's changing, to the unseen tomorrow_

_To the point my emotions overflow and spill over  
The anticipated Show time where fate blooms and scatters  
Is it more inclined to victory or defeat?  
Even though I sit, I'll still collapse today  
Wipe away your sweat and blood_

_Your wishes, your pride, all of them are piled on your back  
So have no mercy  
Keep your potential, your mental expressions  
It's like everyone and their mother has been waiting for a hero*  
I saw the romantic flight in just one night_

_Isn't that great? It's not like that  
Kick on the corner, isn't that enough for you?  
I protect all of those different, cold-hearted personalities  
Like a Terminator  
4 times, 5 times stand up, highlight (Fly high, yeah!)_

_I might as well tell you all about it  
Everybody stand up!  
Everybody stand up! Today's the best time to get up!  
Before my eyes you still don't stop, speed hunter_

_Everyone is a victim to that attraction, Yeah! (Come on!)  
Everybody Hands up! It's the highly anticipated Hero's Come Back!  
Hold up your fingers and count down  
Let's go, 3-2-1 make some noise!_

_Are you ready for a few risks?  
You have to get up no matter how many times you fall (Get it on!)  
It's not some conspiracy, just a paper-thin session  
The pent up feelings turn into a crystal_

_The extension of "made in human" drama  
Blazing up like Yoshiwara fires  
The endless future tumbles into the everyday  
Its something so stupid you can't help but laugh  
Inferiority blows, but I won't lose to the head wind_

_It envelops me every time I encounter it  
Countless times, here, I've stood to battle  
If that's the way to fight, my body sees it_

_The pretension of one night, two nights  
The things we want to protect are different, so wave the white flag  
My eyes yearn for sunlight, I know only shadow  
I'll hear no excuses, THAT is real_

_With each fight I'm proud  
From start to finish, I haven't lost anything yet  
There's no "yes or no," someday you'll laugh like this  
In a flash, it's decided, let's go, partner!  
The rising cheers will become your courage  
So stand up now, no matter how much pain you feel_

_But in the end I'm sure you'll laugh  
Everything will be swept away in victory and cheer  
Everybody stand up!  
Everybody stand up! Today's the best time to get up!_

_Before my eyes you still don't stop, speed hunter  
Everyone is a victim to that attraction, Yeah! (Come on!)  
Everybody Hands up! It's the highly anticipated Hero's Come Back!  
Hold up your fingers and count down  
Let's go, 3-2-1 make some noise!_

_Everybody stand up! _

_Everybody stand up! Today's the best time to get up!  
Before my eyes you still don't stop, speed hunter  
Everyone is a victim to that attraction, Yeah! (Come on!)  
Everybody Hands up! It's the highly anticipated Hero's Come Back!  
Hold up your fingers and count down_

_Let's go, 3-2-1 make some noise!_

The crowd gave another great applause as the three of them held their thumbsdown pose then broke character. "I dedicated this song. TO THOSE WHO LOVE AND CARE FOR ME. AND FOR THOSE TO NOT TAKE CRAP FROM ANYONE!" Naruto yelled out.

All four judges were speechless.

Jiraiya: 10/10  
Tsunade: 10/10  
kakashi: 7/10  
Iruka: 9/10

Shikamaru walked up to the edge of the stage. "Does that count as me singing?" he asked.

Tsunade nodded. "Yes you did quite well."

Tsunade jumped onto the stage with a envelope in her hand and the 3(5) contestants stood ready.

"THE Second place goes to NARUTO NAMIKAZE!!"  
Naruto,Kiba,Shikamaru all yelled out in victory.

"First place is..... INO YAMANAKA!!"

"YATA!!" Ino yelled.

Naruto shruged and went over to Hinata and kissed her. "You won in my book.."

Ino hugged Naruto from behind. "What about me?"

Hinata groaned. "Ino.. I dislike having to share Naruto with you.. but if you try to fully steal him away from me.. I will make you regret it." She said unleashing what killer intent she had.

Ino smiled. "Lets go celebrate!"  
Naruto looked around. "Where is Inuyasha and Kagome?"

Tsunade smiled. "I don't know maybe getting the wedding affairs in order.." She snickered.

Naruto looked around as he was led to a fancy resturant by Hinata and Ino and saw Iruka getting chased by a drunk anko and Guy and Lee dealing with some drunks in a taijutsu ring set up nearby. "Kami's sake will this night end!" Naruto yelled out.

--

AN: Oh boy 3k+ words.. MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVAR!!! Yay for me!

**Song Disclaimers:  
Sky Blue Days is the theme for Gurren Lagaan which I do not own  
Cruel Angel Thesis is the theme for Neon Genesis Evangaleon which I do not own  
Heros Comeback is the first theme for Shippuden which I do not own**

Throw your 'Bad Idea' or 'Not right' flames at me.. I wanted to do this because I want a FUNNY CHAPTER AND I LIKE SEEING SINGING THINGS IN FIC's AS A MANNER OF LIGHTENING THE MOOD! If you don't like it.. Speak to my attorney. *Points to a Joker lookalike catboy holding a knife*

On a Important note I am 'hiring' so to speak Permanant Idea makers for this story as it will be 75+ chapters and I may run out occasionally. Just review or Pm me to help me out and I am also looking for a Deviant Artist who may want to make pic's based on scenes from my story.

Cya next time for: 'Inuyasha's and Kagome's Wedding!' (Naruto yells out: WHAT!)


	20. Naruto vs Sasuke

AN: Well this will be a good chapter..  
--

The day of Inuyasha's and Kagome's wedding came as a bit of controversy to the Council but it did not stop Tsunade from making it happen.

Naruto was sitting outside the Area where the outdoor wedding was taking place when Kakashi showed up.

"Naruto I am sorry to interupt but I was told to tell you that Sasuke is in the hospital due to his injurys that sesshomaru gave him."  
Naruto chuckled and adjusted his celebration Kimono a bit. "Why should I care about the bastard?"

Kakashi sighed. "The council demands that you at least apologize to him... After all it was your 'charge' that hurt him."  
"The council orginally was after sesshomaru's head but after Danzo's men that went after him were found dead, They decided to take a easier way."

"Sheesh fine.. But if he attacks me again the gloves are off and I will give him a real reason to be in the hosptial."  
Kakashi walked to the waiting area for the wedding.

"So i dont miss my friends wedding.." He put his hands in a cross motion. "Shadow clone Jutsu!" Another Naruto appeared and nodded at the real Naruto and walked to the wedding area as well.

The real naruto then flickered to the hospital.

-

After getting to the floor where Sasuke was he ran into Sakura who looked a little down. "Hey Naruto..."  
"Hey Sakura, I am just here to apologize to Sasuke.. cause of the damn council.. But would you mind waiting outside the door."  
Sakura nodded while Naruto walked in and closed the door.  
She heard him apologize then Sasuke yelling.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Naruto yelled out as the door suddenly was thrown off its hinges by naruto being thrown into it.  
"God damn bastard.." Naruto grumbled before he ducked his head as two kunai hit where his head wouldv'e been.

Naruto took off the Kimono revealing his robes which now has white and red flames along the edges of the sleeves and pant legs.  
"The gloves are off bastard!"

"Then come get me idiot!" Sasuke said jumping out the window and onto the roof.

-

"Thats it where are you.." Naruto said looking all over.

"FIRE STYLE FIRE BALL JUSTU!"

Naruto looked up and dodged as a giant fireball hit where he was. Naruto jumped up and kicked sasuke back to the ground and then threw four hirashin kunai to various points on the roof.

"Sasuke time to get your ass knocked down a few pegs! HIRASHIN!" He disappeared and Reappeared in all the while cutting Sasuke with the Kunais he picked up from the points he threw them to."

Sasuke fell to the ground with numerous cuts to his legs and arms.  
"You.... will.... DIE!" he roared activating his curse mark. He then did the handsigns need for chidori and lunged at Naruto.

"Your too slow.." He said tossing a kunai that hit Sasuke in the chidori arm. The chidori fizzled out as the chakra coil in the arm was severed by the cut.  
Naruto then appeared to have lunged a punch at Sasuke but in reality he pulled a small katana out of his robe and put it to the back of Sasuke's neck.

"I learned this from sensei.. who's wedding I should be at by now..."

Quickly he sheathed his katana and knee'd sasuke in the gut knocking him out.

"Dangit.." Naruto said noticing the fireworks now going off and the faint cheers from the wedding grounds.  
Kicking sasuke in the shoulder he muttered. "Damn emo freak."

Sakura showed up and saw Sasuke on the ground in puddle of blood.

"Naruto.. you didn't."

"No I didn't.. Pray he gets better."

Naruto disappeard in another yellow flash.  
--

An: Well... sorry the wedding wasnt on screen so to speak.


	21. Being chased after the wedding

AN: A small chapter for you!!

Naruto reappeared at the wedding after party and tried to reblend into the crowd but soon he got caught.  
"Naruto where the hell were you..?" Inuyasha yelled at him.  
"Um i was over there!" Naruto said pointing at his shadowclone which dispelled.  
"Anyway what were you doing?"

Naruto sighed. "I was trying to apologize to the emo bastard but he attacked me... So i put him in his place by kicking his ass.."

Inuyasha sighed. "Look kid dont get in trouble while I am gone.."

"What you mean?"

Kagome walked up to them and gave Inuyasha a hug. "Honeymoon kiddo!!" She chuckled.

Naruto shook his head. "Have fun you two.."

He turned around to see Ino and Hinata staring at them with a wierd look in their eyes.

Inuyasha laughed. "RUN!"

Naruto took off like a freaking bullet while Hinata and Ino were trying to chase him down.

"WILL ANYONE SAVE ME FROM THESE GIRLS!!"

He eventually got ran into a corner with no where left to hide.

"Oh naruto.." Ino and Hinata said at the same time.  
"Oh kami please help me!"

Before they could get closer several senbon landed in their path stopping them.

"I suggest you leave Naruto alone girls.." a female voice said casuing everyone to look up.

AN: Ah.. well who is this mysterious girl?


	22. A date with the shadows

AN: Happy new years! Well its been a fun year in 08 and we have worked hard on this story. I am pleased to post chapter 22 on new years day to kick us off with a bang and a new character to make you ask about! New polls have been added to my profile including Bio's for all my OC's and the stories they are in.

Now I bring you.. Chapter 22: "A date with the shadows"

--

A girl with medium length black hair wearing a mid rift shirt and baggy pants dropped down onto the alley.

"Who the heck are you girl?" Ino said.

"The name is Toko Kumori, and you are in my element."

Hinata bowed and apologized. "Sorry just lost control of myself.  
"Thats ok Hinata." Toko said.

"What do you mean your element?" Ino challenged pulling out a kunai.

"You have no Idea who your dealing with." Toko said forming a half ram seal. "Endless shadow paralysis...."  
Suddenly Ino's body went ridged like a board as the shadows on the ground darkened and converged on her.

"What.. i thought.. only shikamaru's clan knew this technique."

"Oh so you know my Dear cousin huh?, Besides.. who's clan do you think taught the Nara's the shadow jutsu?"  
Toko asked moving towards Ino.  
She reached behind her back and grabbed several senbon needles out of a pouch and put them against Ino's neck. "Run along fangirl.. If i dispise anything its fangirls.." She said menecingly.  
She released the jutsu and Ino ran off while Hinata quietly slipped away.

"Thanks.. you know for a minute you reminded me of a old friend of mine who is long dead."

Toko just sweatdropped and gave him a smile.

"Well cya." Naruto said walking past her.

Toko spun around and grabbed the back of Naruto's robes.  
"Did I say you can go?, You owe me."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked with uncertainty in his voice.

"Turn around."  
Naruto turned around and was greeted with four senbon needles that were less then a inch from his face.

Toko lowered her hands and the senbon clattered to the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Naruto asked looking at the senbon and at Toko. "I used the shadows to keep the senbon up.... don't ask how... its just too... Whats the phrase my dear cousin uses... "Troublesome?" She said with a evil grin that made Naruto shiver."Ok.... what do I have to do.." Naruto said surrendering to the fact he was screwed.  
Toko put a finger on her lips and thought for a second. "How bout... a date."  
Naruto's eyes went wide open at that comment. "WHAT?"  
"A D.A.T.E!" Toko said leaning in closer.

"But.. I..." Naruto started but toko tapped him on the cheek. "No ifs ands or buts.. you... will make sure I have fun tonight or else.."  
"So see you at 6:00.. and dress nicely please." She said gathering the shadows around her and disappearing."

"What the fuck was that..." Naruto said shaking his head.

"OYE NARUTO!"

Naruto turned around and saw Shikamaru behind him.

"You know what is with you and showing up after a crazy girl hits on me?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "This girl is different you heard her say She was my cousin.. Its true.. the Kumori clan are essentialy the Nara clans ancestors.. We get all our jutsu knowledge from them."

"So?"

Shikamaru groaned and grabbed his head. "Its similar to the Hyuga Main Branch/Side Branch deal.. except instead of a fucked up seal on our heads. The Nara's are not as atund to the shadows as the Kumori."

"I get it now..."

"Trust me you will want to get going and be ready for her.. She is more troublesome then any girl you would think of.."

"Alright.." Naruto walked to his estate that he inherited to get ready.

-  
6:00

Naruto was about to open the front door to leave when he heard a cough behind him.

"I figured I would come here to see how the great Naruto Namikaze lived.."  
A familier voice said.

Naruto turned and again had several senbon close to his face.  
"TOKO PLEASE DON'T DO THAT!" Naruto yelled out being scared shitless again.

Toko gave a dark chuckle before her personality seemed to shift. "Lets go."

She stepped out of the shadows revealing a Black and Silver Kimono with the Kanji for 'Darkness' on one sleeve and 'Silence' on the other in dark red thread.

"Like my outfit?" She said blinking her Silver eyes at Naruto.

_"The heck am I thinking.. this girl is different somehow.. she Seems to like me.. but she isn't like Hinata with her crush style affection, or Ino and her Fangirlism... What is the deal with her.. Does she want something from me.. or is this just apart of the 'you owe me.'"_"Lets go Naruto." She said sliding the senbon into a pouch inside her sleeves."

-  
1 hour later

After their little meal Toko dragged Naruto to the top of the Hokage monument.  
"I presume 'Shika' told you about our clan history a bit?"

"Kinda..." Naruto replied.

"Look Naruto, I am just here for my Jonin Exam and to give lady Tsunade my report on the Assignment my clan is apart of.."

"What assignment?"

"We are monitering the borders surrounding Otogakure.." she said with a sigh.  
"Well Naruto consider the debt off you made my night enjoyable.." She started to walk away down the Monument pathways.

Naruto stared at the night sky for a few minutes before deciding to follow her of the monument.

He almost reached his house when he heard a yell and sounds of a fight.

He showed up at the source and saw Toko with four needles against a drunks neck but he got a look at her eyes and saw something that shocked him.  
_Her eyes were slits._ Naruto shook his head rapidly and disappeared before Toko saw him.

-  
Namikaze Residence  
-

"What... her eyes they...."

Naruto lied on the roof of his Residence for the entire night staring at the night sky contemplating the past day.  
The cold didnt bother him considering most of his life he was either on the streets or in a apartment with no heating.  
Sleep wouldnt come to him until morning.

-

"YO NARUTO!"

Naruto woke up when someone called his name from the street.

"Huh.." he said rubbing his eyes.

"Let me in you idiot."

Naruto looked at the street and saw Kiba standing there with Akamaru on top of his head.

"Sure come in.."

Kiba being the hotshot he is jumped the wall and onto the roof.

"Taking a nap on the roof?" He said landing and putting Akamaru down.  
"No.. I was on the roof since 8:00 last night." Naruto replied with a yawn.  
"Damn man... well the Hokage is requesting all Chunin and Jonin to show up at the Examination Arena." Kiba said pointing in the direction of the arena.

"Eh go tell her I will be there in a Second I need to change."

Kiba grabbed Akamaru and jumped off the roof and ran off towards to Arena.

"Toko's examination I believe.." Naruto muttered heading inside and changing into the Chunin Uniform he got when he got promoted.

-  
Arena

By the time Naruto arrived the exam was already under way and Toko was cleaning house against a dozen other Chunin. Senbon, Shurikan and Kunai littered the exam grounds and several chunin were down with dozens of needles on their backs.

"CMON GIVE ME A CHALLENGE!" Toko taunted weaving several signs and entraping several in a shadow paralysis jutsu.

"WINNER OF MATCH 2: TOKO KUMORI!" a Jonin instructor yelled out while his chunin assistants dragged the losers out of the arena.  
"Will Shikaku Nara and Kakashi Hatake please report to the arena floor!"

Kakashi appeared in a twirl of leaves while Shikaku walked onto the Grounds.

"Troublesome I have to fight my Niece..."  
Kakashi rose his head band revealing the Sharingan.

"Good luck uncle and Hatake.. your out!, SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Toko yelled out creating four clones.  
The four clones surrounded Kakashi and Toko herself confronted Shikaku.

The clones all wove 20 signs and yelled out in unison: "GENJUTSU: INFINITE DARKNESS, KUMORI CLAN STYLE!! SHADOW ENTRAPMENT!" Kakashi went dead still and silent and was unable to move or speak. "KAKASHI IS OUT!" The instructor yelled as the clones dispersed releasing Kakashi who fell to his knees muttering something.

"You learned pretty good Toko.. lets try this.. Ninja Art!: Shadow Possession Jutsu!" Shikaku said putting his hands into the rat seal.

Toko weaved a two signs and palmed her shadow. "Shadow Manipulation!" Suddenly her shadow moved and Connected with Shikaku's advancing shadow. Shikaku then was hit with his own jutsu.

"Dear uncle.. You don't use your opponents element that he or she mastered.. You should learn better.." She said walking up to him and smiling.

"TOKO KUMORI IS THE WINNER OF THE MONTHS JONIN EXAM!"

Naruto stared along the balcony he was on and saw many faces he knew but he paused when he saw Sasuke leaning against the wall with a look of frustration on his face. Nearby shikamaru was leaning against the rail shaking his head muttering 'troublesome' over and over. Naruto put his gaze back on Toko who was talking to Tsunade who recently walked onto the field to congradulate her. But Naruto didn't focus on anything but Toko's eyes and the Night before.

_"Is she like... me?"_

-

AN: Long chapter and a new character.. and what is Toko's secret? Guess and find out.  
Be sure to take part in the polls on my page and check out the new forums i created on this site for the story! Post ideas, Oc requests or just plain chat in the Konoha Council, General Discussion.

UNTIL NEXT TIME!


	23. Naruto and Toko: Jinchurriki of Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha but I do own Toko Kumori  
An: Toko is quiet the surprise.. But what is the secret that has Naruto wondering about her?  
Also Inuyasha will not reappear until the very end of the sasuke retreavile arc.

**"Demon or Demonic speak"**

--  
Naruto walked out of the arena with his hands in his pockets starting at the ground with confusion with the sight from last night running through his mind.  
"She is like me....." He muttered but shook his head.  
_"No she couldn't she isnt anything like me or Gaara.. how could she be.. what I am."_ He thought while shaking his head.

Naruto went through his day with that scene playing through his head. He barley talked to anyone for the rest of the day.

-  
12:30 At night

Naruto sat in his fathers old Armory and sharpened Kunai when he heard the Kyuubi's voice again.

**"Lot on your mind huh kit?"**"So you decided to speak to me without dragging me to my mindscape huh Kyuubi?"

**"I got tired of seeing your ugly face.."**

"Shut up Kyuubi!" Naruto growled grabbing another Kunai.

**"That Toko girl.. I know your thoughts about her.. Both thoughts.."**

Naruto growled at the fox but couldnt suppress the blush that admited he got caught.

**"But regarding what you saw.. If she is Indeed a Jinchurriki there is no outward sign of it.. I couldn't sense the chakra to tell you what beast it is.."**"But the eyes do say she has something in her.."

**"Indeed, But... watch yourself."**

Naruto was about to respond when he looked up and saw a familier pair of silver eyes staring at him.  
"So you know do you.. I mean the fox told you right? Toko said walking out of the shadows.

Naruto got up and stared at her. "How do you keep getting in here?"

"Don't avoid the question.. How did you guess about me? I saw you staring at me all day... What **IS IT**." she said with a gutteral growl.

_"Shit....." _Naruto thought as he stared at a Very angry Toko whos eyes were now slits.

**"NA-RU-TO!!!!"** She yelled out lunging at Naruto who disappeared in a Yellow flash.

They both appeared in the training field behind the estate.

"Calm down Toko.. lets take it easy.."

**"NO I WILL NOT TAKE IT EASY.. NOT UNTILYOU GIVE ME A STRAIGHT ANSWER!!" **She yelled as a Silver chakra cloak and one tail formed around her.

Naruto backed off.

"No.. way. this .. She is..."  
**"KIT IF YOU WANT TO STAY ALIVE YOU NEED MY POWER!" **The kyuubi yelled out as it forced its chakra onto Naruto.

Narutos body slumped over as the red Chakra took over his body and soon two tails of chakra appeared along with the chakra cloak.

**"Toko listen to me... we done enough already to get the entire village to notice us.. DONT DO ANYTHING STUPID!." **Naruto yelled at toko.

Toko put her hands in one seal. **"Shadow arts.. Wall of Shadows!"  
**The area around them flashed black for a moment and a faint gray outline was what remained.

**"Now.. Naruto Namikaze do.. I... HAVE TO HURT YOU?" **She said in a very evil taunting tone.  
Despite the differences in power Naruto was still at shock at her Killing intent.

**"Now.. I sense the chakra: The Shichibi no Ookami... The Seven Tailed Wolf... That explains it.." **The Kyuubi muttered.  
Naruto barley registered the comment as several Senbon struck the Chakra cloak and bounced off.

**"SO.. my senbon wont penetrate your cloak.. huh.. Time to resort to better means of brutality!!" **Toko yelled with a manic laugh.

**"What has gotten into you Toko?" **Naruto pleaded with her dodging her attacks.

**"I..... You.. know how it was like to feel alone.. I just.. Need.." **Her chakra cloak disappeared and her eyes reverted back to normal.

Naruto also went back to normal and rushed over to Toko.

"I just need... help." She unwraped the wrappings on her arm and revealed a seal mark.

**"Kit do as I say.. It appears Ookami wanted to play around with us.. we need to restrain him a bit."**  
Naruto listened to the Kyuubi's instructions and preformed a sealing jutsu on the seal.

Toko grabbed the seal in pain.  
"What did.. you do?" She said in between tears.

"I helped you.." Naruto said giving her a warm smile.

Toko looked at him and Got up.  
She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you.. my friend."

The wall jutsu she casted lifted and she disappeared into the shadows as several Anbu showed up.

"Naruto? What happened we sensed the Kyuubi's chakra as well as another signature." The captain asked.

"Its nothing Captain.."

The other Anbu left but the captain remained.

"Naruto.. listen If you ever need my help." The Anbu removed his mask revealing his face which had a Armor plate on it similar to the Second Hokage on it.

"I am here for you ok.. Keep the Kyuubi under control.  
"Thanks captain." Naruto said bowing.

"Call me Yamato.." Yamato said putting his mask on and leaping away.

"My life sucks." Naruto grumbled walking back to the Estate.

--  
AN: Medium length chapter. The secret of Toko revealed and Yamatos first appearance..  
Naruto was forced into the Two tailed state incase he had to fight, but now that I see it.. there was no reason.


	24. Trap: Part1

AN: Sorry for the very long wait. I just got bronchitis... so i been hacking up more then Hayate... bad pun i know but its how I feel.  
Well I recently received a review on my 'Clash of Flesh and Steel' story saying that my uploads are too short and are basicly spam.  
I admit I may do short chapters but I have a life. I can't just churn out 10k+ words per chapter like some writers.  
*sighs* well anyway lets start a new Filler Arc which will last till atleast ch 28-29. It will be 80% outside of Konoha and not focus mainly on Naruto's love issues and Toko's Demon. SO begin the first filler arc before sliding back into canon....

Tsunade stared at her aids with agitation. "I need a vacation from being hokage alright...." she said slamming her palm onto the desk. "Get me the following shinobi here NOW!" The aids quickly grabbed the list off the desk and vanished from fear of being punted over the kage monument.

Tsunade sat back down and stared at the letter she recieved this morning.

--

Naruto was trudging along through the village when he got the summons to the kage office. "A mission huh.." Naruto stared at the Hokage tower and walked towards it.

"Well.. i need distraction from my life.. a mission should help me out.. even a lame ass D rank will help." Naruto rambled to himself until he got to the office. Naruto took a deep breath and knocked on the door till he got the acknowledgment.  
"Come in." Tsunades voice came from the other side of the door.

Naruto walked in and saw that Kiba, Shikamaru, and Toko were there. Toko immediately looked down and avoided Naruto's gaze.

"Thank you for showing up Chunin Namikaze." Tsunade said using the formal Rank/Last name for a serious meeting.  
"Yes Lady Tsunade?" Naruto responded which left Tsunade aghast for a moment that he did call her old or anything.

"We received a mission request from a village near Kumogakure.. The village has been besieged and raided constantly by missing nin that are C and B ranks in the Bingo Book. Their leader is A-Rank Missing nin Uro Nagakayo, A former Rain ninja who is reported to have connections to many Criminal groups.

Shikamaru stepped forward. "Ok but why send us? shouldn't Asuma-sensei or Kakashi be more appropriate for this? This is a A-S rank mission!"  
Tsunade nodded at him. "Yes it is a A-Rank mission, The team is you four, Toko Kumori will be the leader of the team, Shikamaru you are second in command, Naruto and Kiba, you two are the main assault ninja, As appropriate compensation to the three of you." She said pointing to Naruto, Shika, and Kiba.  
"Naruto you will be promoted to Jonin, Kiba to Chunin, and Shikamaru to Jonin." Naruto bowed. "Thank you Lady Tsunade."  
"WHOOOHOOO!! Kiba yelled out breaking all restraint. Shikamaru just looked at the ground and muttered.

Toko stepped forward and leaned close to Tsunade. "Who will be our back up? Even with my skills and..." she paused for a moment. "Naruto's tenent, we can't stop all these Ninja."

Tsunade looked at her. "I recieved word that Kumogakure will also be sending a 3 man squad of Jonin to assist you, This mission was their idea to not only smooth over old problems but to show that rival villages can work together."

Toko backed off. "Thank you lady hokage.. i will prepare immediatly." She then walked out of the office followed shortly by Kiba and Shikamaru.

"Tsunade.."

Tsunade looked up and saw Naruto looking at her.  
"Yes Naruto what is it?"

"Nevermind.." Naruto said disappearing in a yellow flash.

--

Three hours later the team was at the village gates and prepped to go.

"Ok it will be a five day run to the village we need to go.. so lets hope you ate well cause we aint stopping till nightfall." Toko said to the team before jumping off.  
The rest followed.

-  
AN: Short chapter I know but I am tired as heck and I needed to update.  
One of the Kumo team is a well known character so guess on that one and you can send in OC ideas for the other two.  
This arc will continue till ch 29.


	25. Authors Note: Hiatus!

**NOTICE!**

Due to personal reasons and others All fanfiction stories and works done by me are on

INDEFINITE HIATUS!

I am sorry to all my fans but I lost my drive to do any work.

I apologize and hope to get back to work soon

****

Thank you

Lord Nalthren  
Captain of the SV5


	26. NOTE OF REMOVAL

Just to let you all know 'Clash of Demons' is being removed from this weekend and wont be back until a COMPLETE overhaul and refinement. I need to add more indepth explanations and character development. Thanks to: Jonseycat79, Swack16, and many others who supported this story during this 'Draft' version. Final Notes: Crossover element: Naruto/Inuyasha Crossover characters used: Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru, Naraku Original Characters: The Shirotsuki, Toko Kumori Pairing: NaruxHinaxToko(OC) Pairing2: InuxKag 


End file.
